The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency Two
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Sequel. When the death of a former comrade rocks the city of Seattle, Jacob and Seth are in a race against time to find out who did it...before someone they love is next. but with the return of ghosts from the past..a blood red sky could be awaiting them.
1. The Secret Never Told

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Haha so I know not really an awesome new name but nothing I thought of fit so yup live with it. Well this is the sequel…Victoria and James will NOT, be in this one. Riley will…yup. The story takes place one year after the end of the first one…yup. **

**Lol sorry I not more optimistic but…lol well ya. Lol ok I am confusing myself. Anyway, I will get more new characters (not OC) in here and make this story longer and better than the last…my goal is another 100 review story =]. If you do that, I will take reader requests and make a one shot based on them. :] and also, there will still be NO OC in this story =]**

**Well anyway, here we go.**

**Oh and I suggest reading the first one first…lol**

**Beta Note – I'm his beta. Newmoonskyline. This story is out because of me. I threatened physical harm to him if he didn't write anything. That includes updates. : )**

**He did threaten me lol.**

"_A screaming comes across the sky. It has happened before, but there is nothing to compare it to now."__  
__-Thomas Pynchon_**-**

**Chapter 1: The Secret Never Told**

**Seth's POV**

"This is ridiculous." I grumbled as he propped me up against the bed post.

"Shhh, no talking." Jake growled. I sighed, his deep voice was back. It had been gone for a little while but now…

I watched as he lathered up the dildo and then look at me with a large grin.

"Last time we did this was…1948 I believe." I laughed.

"That was a very good year…"

"Yep," Jake chuckled. He walked forward and pressed me up against him. He lifted my legs and had me wrap them around his hips. He chuckled as he suddenly shoved the dildo inside my tight heat.

"AHH! You asshole! Warn me next time!" I punched his chest but it was horribly feeble and he just laughed.

"Sorry, I'll do that next time."

"Asshole…" I mumbled. He chuckled as he lathered up his cock.

It has been one year since the day we caught the glitter killer. Well not caught exactly, Victoria saw to that. Everything was going great for everyone. Brady and Emmet got married and were now living in a very nice studio apartment.

Nessie and Collin now lived with Alice. Riley and Felix are still going strong. Alice hung out with them a lot because she found out that Felix is her maker. She has been slowly finding out more and more about her past life as a human. Apparently on Riley's 20th birthday, which is today coincidently, Felix has agreed to change him. Bree and Diego haven't changed much besides them finally getting Satellite for the hotel. The world hadn't changed much since that fateful day, the day the world almost fell into another war.

An explanation was quickly sent out to everyone around the world that it was NOT a vampire/werewolf killing but simply two crazed psychopaths who had hacked into a satellite and tried to throw the world into a war. A year from then, the world had all but forgotten the incident…funny how the world just keeps on spinning…however the video of Victoria shooting the camera had become a YouTube sensation and had over 100 million views.

No one knows where James and Victoria are.

Last we had heard (from Riley who has received postcards from them) they were in Australia.

And me and Jake?

We stole the money, all 900 million of it, and it was hidden in a very secure place…our mattress. Well we couldn't exactly put it all in the bank now could we? They would realize that it was the 900 million and we would be arrested immediately. No one knew we had the money, not even Alice. We were going to wait until we got our last 2 million and then we would buy that island and live on it for all eternity. Yes we have enough to buy an island but not enough for us to be able to pay for our food and electricity and all the other expenses. With how much we have we could go…well I'm not really sure. Once we have a billion we can live there forever…and if we live long enough for us not to live there forever well…we hadn't planned that far ahead.

Maybe we'll by a state….hmm maybe a continent.

I suddenly gasped out as he shoved his cock into me, the dildo still firmly planted in me.

"Oh!" I gasped. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down my chest and my cheeks.

"Fuck I love when you get all sweaty." He groaned as he pulled out and shoved quickly back in.

BANG!

"Oh fuck me." Jake growled. Alice stormed in; she was dressed up in a stunning green strapless dress and beautiful green shoes and a nice little hat with a green colored rose on it.

"Boys! We are going….." she stopped surprised.

"Wow! You two haven't done two since…"

"48," I supplied.

"Anyway, Riley's birthday party is in 2 hours! You need to get dressed...and please tell me you got a present.

"Yes we did." Jake chuckled as he pulled out a little and jabbed into me, making me wince.

"Vibrator," I cackled, Jake laughed with me.

"Ugh you two…always sex with you two! God I'll be outside…just hurry up please. God I'm glad I came in and not Nessie…would scar the poor girl…" she left and Jake started laughing.

"The vibrator was a nice idea on your part…it's usually me who picks the sex related gifts."

"Well I guess you're rubbing off on me." I said, kissing his lips and biting on it a little before letting go.

"I would certainly hope so…in a month it's coming up on our 101st." I grinned. Last year the anniversary was…well late and awesome but…this year Jake promised me no cases and it would blow my mind away.

In a month anyway.

He pulled out slightly and shoved back in, I screamed and he groaned.

"Fuck its tight…" he pulled the dildo out with his cock till just the heads were inside.

"Since I don't normally warn you apparently, prepare yourself," I just laughed; it was a weak and pitiful thing. He slammed into me, both his cock and the dildo hit my prostate and a bloodcurdling scream of ecstasy escaped my tender lips.

"God I love making you scream," He growled. He kissed my sweat covered chest, which was moving up and down at and incredible pace. My eyes were shut tight and my breathing was uncontrollable while Jakes moved only a little quickly and his eyes watched my face as the emotions displayed themselves for him.

"You look so fucking hot right now." He growled. He suddenly grabbed each side of my stomach, his fingers almost connecting, and lifted me so I was pressed up against his chest. He carried me to the bed and laid me down flat. He stayed standing at the edge of the bed. He suddenly pulled out both organs, fake and real, and stabbed into me once again, hitting my prostate perfectly. My mouth opened but all that came out was a chocked off high pitched gasping sound. He repeated the action many, many times until finally he pulled out and started jacking himself off. He made sure his cocks head was touching my cock when he came and started covering my cock with his cum. He groaned and I gasped as the steaming hot substance covered my area. I felt precum leaking out of me and I knew one touch from him and I would cum.

He finally stopped and stared at my privates for a minute before reaching down and gently giving my cock a squeeze. I came, hard all over myself and I cried out. He jerked me until I was done. Even after I was finally finished, he still continued to jerk me. I knew from experience that he wouldn't stop until I told him to. I grabbed his hand and he stopped and soon tangled his fingers with mine.

"You're mine." He said seriously. I nodded in agreement and weakly pulled myself up so I was on my knees in front of Jake. I reached to about his nipples; even kneeling he was way taller than me.

"It was so hot…your cum." I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He stared down at me, listening intently.

"It was all over my privates…" I grabbed his for emphasis and he just continued to stare, a small smile on his face.

"I'll have to do it again then." He chuckled. I smiled and he suddenly lifted me up and we were soon in the shower, washing ourselves up…ok no really, we started fucking in the shower but when I got the old and new cum out of my ass finally, we got dressed, grabbed the present, and left with Alice, Nessie, and Collin for Riley's birthday party.

**? POV**

It was raining here in Seattle, Washington. My black hair stuck to me but I knew I wouldn't get cold, I couldn't. I was looking for someone I heard lived in this state.

Jacob Black.

I was going to find him…I had been searching for over 5 months. I was currently in a back alley, I was going to a club where I was told I went to go and find information. See, this had all been brought on when I saw the video of the supposed terrorist attack on the TV. I couldn't see him but I knew that voice, I heard his name.

He was my lover.

We were together for all the time before we changed. We never told anybody, it wasn't on a need to know basis. Everyone in the pack was straight, we were supposed to fuck a girl and make more wolves; it was just the way things worked.

I walked farther along, the rain beating down on my hooded head. I walked quickly, seeing the club in all its neon glory.

"Hey there, friend," My heart stopped beating for a split second. I turned my head and there he stood, a giant sword with our tribe's symbol on it.

"W-what are you doing here?" I said, shocked. I hadn't seen him in over 50 years.

"You know why I'm here." He was shirtless, his muscles ripped and steam rising off of him.

"Is it just you or…"

"No, my friend here is here as well." I stared at him confused until I realized my mistake. I twisted, too slow. A knife was plunged right into my chest. I gasped as blood gushed from my mouth, a gargling sound escaped me. I snapped out but the hard to see force danced back like a pro. I couldn't see who they were for one reason.

The black hood and the Kabuki mask.

I fell on my knees.

I turned on him.

"Why?" I said, confused. He just laughed.

"Why not?" he lined up the gigantic ancient sword with my head.

"Goodbye Embry." He pulled back and my head went flying, my last thoughts were of Jacob.

**? POV**

"Haha…it was a good idea to follow him." I chuckled, swinging the bloodied sword over my shoulder. I picked up his head and put it in the bowling bag.

"Another one for my collection…You know what to do next." My friend simply nodded and began carving a large name into the chest.

"This will get his attention…and when we draw Jacob out, he gets to join my collection…just like his father," I cackled, cradling the head because I was afraid it would leave me, and no one stopped my collection.

**Yes well…yes XD**


	2. DragonFly

Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Thanks for reviews and stuff…lol. Anyway, I feel bad because Dragon fly usually my BETAer er and I feel horrible because I using new BETAer er so this story I want to point out is dedicated to her for being one of my best BFF's ever! =D**

**Anyway here we go. it's all for Dragon Fly lover!**

**Chapter 2: Dragon Fly**

**Emmet's POV**

"Well baby…that was fucking nice." I chuckled. Brady dismounted off my cock and fell down on my chest; his breathing was heavy and cum covered his cock and my chest.

"God I love filling you up…" I chuckled against his nose.

"Ya ya sure." Brady said grumpily. I stared at him surprised, he had been getting very moody lately, and last night he had started crying like a baby over dropping a plastic cup on the ground, causing the tiniest puddle to form outside of the cup.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" he had cried, actual tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I'm so useless!" I had to comfort him for over an hour before he had finally stopped.

"What's up your butt...sides you know, my cum." I chuckled into his ear. He glared at me.

"Why are you fucking assuming something is wrong with me? Don't be a jerk Emmet!" he sat up and storm out of the room. I got up and followed him into the large open living/kitchen/dining room.

"The fuck Brady?" I snapped.

"Look, sorry to be the one to have to tell you but lately you have been a moody little bastard and I want to know what the fuck is bothering you!" He suddenly turned…with tears in his eyes.

"Don't yell at me!" he ran up and feebly started beating on my chest, tears fresh in his eyes. I sighed and hugged him against me.

"Baby…I think you need to go to the doctor." He suddenly jerked up, seeming almost frightened.

"I …I…ok. I'll…I have a check up soon anyway, I'll go today…ya…" I stared down at him worriedly.

"Babe…"

_Stuck on you, whoa whoa, stuck like Glue you and me baby…_

I quickly plucked up my phone off the counter.

"Hello?" Brady looked over at me, the look in his eyes…they confused me. It was like he was fighting some internal struggle to do something involving me…but he wasn't sure of himself.

"Ya." I said. I hung up and sighed.

"I got a new case…some murder victim in Seattle."

"Who is it?" Brady asked. I just shrugged.

"I don't know, some kid named Embry Call." He let out a yelp of surprised and his eyes got wide.

"W-what?" I stared confused.

"What is it baby?"

"G-get me a phone, right now!" I tossed him my phone and was dialing quickly.

"Come on Come on…Seth! Oh thank god! Seth…Seth…shit…fuck! Seth…Emmet just got a new case…Seth…its Embry…yes…tell Jacob...Police station." He hung up, he was shaking slightly.

"Baby what's going on?" I said confused.

"Embry Call was in our pack…we thought he was dead with everyone else…he really is now." Brady said shakily.

"They are going to meet you at the police station...Seth said he was gonna get Alice too."

"Huh, looks like the band's back together." I said with a sigh.

I left the house, Brady promising me to go see a doctor after I had left, fully dressed and ready for work. I arrived at the precinct in a matter of minutes. I quickly ran to Aro's office, where he sat behind the desk, listening classical music, Hemingway I believe, and looking at a report.

"Oh good you're here. Emmet my _Amico. _I called you here first because there is someone I want you to meet. She is a recent promotion receiver who has been slowly working her way up the ranks. This _Ragazza _is your new partner."

"Um, sir with all due respect I don't mind working…"

"Nonsense! You can come in Jane!" my head twitched involuntarily. I turned my head and there she was, her blond hair pulled back and in a tight ponytail. Her amber eyes glistening.

"Hello Emmet." Jane said with an amused smirk. My new partner was my ex girlfriend

"Look." I said angrily.

"I am sure you have heard, I am married now. I got a husband and I am happy, so if you try to entice me, I have no problem bashing your head in." I said seriously. She just laughed.

"Oh Emmet…you haven't changed at all."

"Ya ya…" I said as we arrived at a sign, telling us we were 5 miles out of Seattle.

"So that's how you know each other." Alice said, amused. Alice, Jake, and Seth meet me and Jane at the entrance of the police station. We all piled in a car and were on our way; Jane thankfully didn't question why these three were here. Alice had been talkative, but Jake and Seth have been disturbingly quiet since they arrived.

"Jake." I said. He didn't answer but he looked up at me through the mirror.

"How exactly do you know Embry Call?" he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped him.

"He was in our tribe…" Seth said for him. Jake closed his mouth and returned to his thoughts, Seth watched him with a slightly confused expression.

We arrived and I had to admit, it was nice leaving the awkward silence of the car. We walked until we arrived at the alley way were the body was found.

Well the first thing I noticed was the subtraction of a head.

There was a giant dried out pool of blood around the body, and let me say, those severed headed bodies you see in movies? Not even close to the real thing. The real thing…I don't even want to describe how disgusting it is. On the chest, were two things carved into his skin.

The first was what looked like a gigantic Dragonfly, the wings reaching his nipples and the tail ending at his bellybutton.

The second was the name Jacob just above his nipples. On his arms were also names. On his left, the name Quil, and on the right, Brady. Seth looked shocked, same with Jacob.

"What…the fuck?" I said, shocked. Brady? As in my Brady?

"Quil…I remember Quil."Seth said. Jake stayed quiet, his shell shocked expression had turned hard and cold, it was a strange look for him.

"But Brady and Jake's names…do you think?"

"Next possible targets." Jane suddenly said.

"Look, the words Quil are cut lighter while Brady is cut deeper and Jacob deeper still. The lighter the cut, the sooner it heals. Which means that this Quil will be the next target, then Brady, then Jacob."

"Wolves." Seth said.

"Embry was a wolf…the killer is targeting wolves…but I don't understand why there is dragon fly…or why my name isn't on there…"

"Maybe this guy doesn't know you're still alive." I said. he frowned.

"That's unlikely…if he knew Jake was he knew I was. And we didn't even know Quil was still alive."

"Guys!" we all turned on Alice, she had a dark look on her face.

"There's a note." We all walked over to her and sure enough, there was a pearly white note…written in blood.

_So my friends, we meet again. This time, for the bitter end. My heart goes out to young Seth, who simply doesn't know why yet. Quil my friend, you will die, up on a mountain side. Collin good buddy, my friendly little tubby. Brady the stakes are high, you will die on a certain high. Now my friend you are my finale, you have made my collection a hobby, you will die in your lover's arms, Jacob my friend, you'll be torn apart._

_Always you silly man Seth_

_-The Head Hunter-_

A chill ran up my spine, this man was speaking in riddles and in those riddles, telling us how they were going to die. There was a sobbing noise. I turned and to my surprise, Seth was crying though I didn't know why. Jake turned and hugged him.

"He won't hurt me." Jake said seriously.

"I have you to protect, he won't hurt me."

"Silly man." Seth sobbed.

"That's what my sister called me, Silly man." He sobbed some more.

"Guys…" I said, touching Jane and Alice's shoulders. We walked away.

"I checked the body's back…the name Collin was about as deep as Bradys." Alice said.

"Shit…alright. Jane, call Aro. We need to find this Quil…it seems he's the next target."

"What about Collin and Brady?" I frowned.

"We need to keep them somewhere safe until we catch this fucker."

**Brady POV's**

"So Mr…"

"Just call me Brady."

"Brady, yes well um…" The doctor rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well you see…well I don't know how to put this…" Alarm filled me.

"Do I have something serious? Like, cancer or something!"

"You're a werewolf you can't get sick…"

"Well then what is it?"

"You seem to, um, have a baby inside you."

My mouth was shut tight and then finally after processing this I came up with a brilliant response.

"The fuck you smoking?"

**Yes well…yup. And thx for the reviews…please keep reviewing. I reeeeeaaaallllyyy want another 100 review story =3**


	3. Quil Ateara

Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Again thanks for reviews, love yall!**

**Chapter 3: Quil Ateara**

**Quil's POV**

"Claire!" I was standing in my house, under my roof, in my kitchen. The cereal was still nice and cold. The little girl had two adorable little pig tails in her hair; she was seven and my imprint. I loved her to death.

"Glasses!" she giggled, handing them over to me. I put them on, not needing them but she loved me when I wore them so I wore them.

"Eat some breakfast honey, you got school."

"Ok daddy." I smiled as she sat down and chowed down the food. He parents died over 7 years ago, I was a family friend and they were her only family. I adopted her and now she was a bright 10 year old little girl. I had imprinted on her sometime over the years and ever since then it has been my job to protect and love this little girl until she was old enough to be on her own. For now I am letting myself be immortal until she is my age, then I plan to give up the life and maybe we can be together. Maybe.

Hopefully.

"How was it sweetheart?"

"It was great! It really filled my stomach!" I smiled, she liked to sound smart, and honestly she was very smart, smartest 10 year old I knew.

"Ok, let's head on out to the bus stop." We walked outside, her clinging to my hand, as the cool breeze nipped at our skin. I didn't feel it but she did and that's all that matters. I made sure to have her up against me as we walked.

We sat at the bus station, me listening to Clare have a conversation with one of the neighbor girls, forget her name, about what their teacher gave them on a simple math worksheet. The bus arrived; my beautiful little Claire got on, not before kissing me on the cheek, and was gone.

This is how all my mornings went; I would walk back home, put on my suit, and go to my work as an accountant for a local law firm here in Olympia...I wouldn't have it any other way. But that day was different, was so different from the other days.

"Morning Quil!" a voice chimed. I turned, my neighbor, a woman named Patty was standing behind her fence next to my house. Her hair was chocolate brown and she had freckles and a button nose. Her eyes sparkled like tiny green diamonds.

"Morning Patty." I said with a smile. She smirked.

"Claire making you wear glasses again?"

"Of course." I chuckled. She knew what I was and what I had with Claire, it made her feel estranged to me at first but now we are good friends, she comes over with her husband and we just…hang out. Its nice and normal, I love my life.

"So we still on for poker on Friday?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course." I said with a smile. Suddenly her eyes darkened, just for a second then they became normal again.

"So…are you still sure?" I knew what she was talking about. I had seen it, I had seen the video of the supposed terrorists' on the TV last year, I had seen Seth on the TV, I had seen Jacob, and I had seen Brady and who if memory serves Collin. At first I wanted to find them all again…but the more I thought about it, the less I had wanted too.

I was happy, as happy as I can be, and a part of me thinks that by getting involved with the guys again that I would release some kind of hell on Claire that she just doesn't deserve. So I have kept my identity to them a secret…though seeing them again would be nice…I wonder if Embry's with them…no, no. He probably died...It's probably just those 4 left.

"Yes…I'm still sure." I said seriously. Patty smiled.

"It's your decision…well I got to get inside…little Jared is probably awake by now." Jared was her son, not the Jared from my past…he was dead, I knew that officially. In fact, I remember watching as his head was ripped from his shoulders…anyway.

"Alright. Bye Patty." And with that I turned and walked away. When walking to my door, that was when I knew something was wrong. The door stood lightly ajar, it wasn't left open when I left. I immediately began sniffing the air, I smelt someone inside, one person.

I peeked into the doorway. Standing in the middle of the room was a man I hadn't seen in over 100 years. I pushed open the door and he turned on me, that same expression on his face that he always had. He seemed hardened somehow, like the years had been very rough on him and had toughened him up to a great extent.

"Paul." I said, trying not to sound surprised. Paul smiled weakly.

"Hello Quil"

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a 100 years? Is anyone else alive? Where…"

"Shut up Quil." He said, I would have protested but something in his expression made me reconsider that.

"Well why are you here?"

"To warn you."

"What?" I said. he sighed.

"Quil…you need to leave….now."

"You come back after a 100 years to tell me I need to leave?"

"Yes." He said.

"Why?"

"You're next."

"What?"

"YOU ARE NEXT!" he snapped. I flinched.

"Well…"

"You have 5 minutes." He said. he suddenly walked over to the table and picked up a backpack.

"These are some of your things…"

"I'm not fucking leaving." I snapped. He scowled.

"If you don't, ill kill you myself." I stared shocked.

"Wait…who exactly is coming?" he sighed.

"The Head Hunter." I frowned.

"That's what he calls himself now." Paul said.

"Who?" I asked.

"In due time…8 minutes!" he snapped.

"But how do you know?"

"I will tell you in the car but we got to go now! He's sure to have sent her out to check to make sure you're here."

"Her?"

"Let's go now!"

"But…Claire!"

"Don't worry, he won't kill her and that neighbor of yours can watch her."

"Oh…k." he picked up the backpack and tossed it at me. I caught it then suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey!" he ran out of the house and soon I was tossed into my car. He got in the driver's seat and started pulling out. He got the car turned around then froze.

"F-fuck." He said. I followed his gaze.

The figure was wearing a black robe that covered their entire body, a dark hood also covered their head. I couldn't see the face, there was what looked like a kabuki mask covering their face. My breathing hitched in my throat, a long thin sword was sticking from the robe, I couldn't see the hand.

Paul rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Get in! You can escape with us!" they stayed silent.

"Where are you going Paul?" it was a females voice, I didn't recognize it.

"Please…Leah." Paul said.

"Think of Seth, please, I can take you to him." Her breathing seemed to hitch, and she grabbed her head, a black glove revealed itself but still no skin.

"Seth…" she suddenly snarled.

"How dare you! You will die!" She suddenly dashed forward, moving impossibly fast.

"Sorry Leah." Paul grumbled. He suddenly pushed the car into drive and roared forward. He slammed into her and she went flying over the car, I looked behind into the window and saw her slam into the concrete.

"L-Leah? That was Leah? Is she ok!" I said alarmed. Paul just laughed.

"Please, if they would kill her I would have done that ages ago. That probably wont even scratch her…but this isn't good…he's gonna be pissed."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Head Hunter…shit who was next on the list…"

"List?" I asked confused.

"In due time." He mumbled, seeming lost in thoughts, I didn't want him driving if that's how he was going to be, not paying attention.

"Was it Collin or Brady? Shit…"

"Wait what is going on?" I snapped. He glared at me, that old temper of his flaring to the surface.

"Shut the fuck up Quil, I just did you a huge ass favor, you would probably have been knocked out by her then The Head Hunter would have come and killed you and you would have lost your head and joined his collection….no actually, he would have tortured you then brought you to that hill over by the park…and killed you there…he did say a hill."

"Collection? Just who the fuck is this guy?" Paul sighed.

"He is, was, part of our clan, drivin mad by drinking too much vampire blood…"

"I didn't know that could happen to us wolves."

"It takes an insane amount to do it…but his blood lust never quite got filled. Look, the thing you need to understand about him is, he is completely and totally obsessed with his collection. He has over 20 heads now, from crumbly bone to fresh cut. He has been going for the heads of us clan members because…he is convinced he is bringing us all together by doing this…making a gigantic family."

"That's…that's so sick!"

"Ya…his first head was Billy Black, Jacobs father, and Jacobs sister Rachael."

"Wait…I figured they died in the war…" Paul laughed.

"The war? Puh do you know why everyone died…that day?" he almost seemed heartbroken.

"Sam sold us out to the Vamps…he told them where the army was going to be. That's why we died, he was basically the equivalent to fucking Benedict Arnold." I was stunned, I remembered that day…the war…the screaming..the blood, so much blood…

"Wait…are you saying…Sam's…the Head Hunter?" Paul stared steely out at the road.

"Yes…and no."

"What? What does that even mean?" Paul just stared on ahead.

"It's coming Brady…can you feel it?"

"What is? Paul…you…I'm scared." I said. he sighed.

"Believe me…I'm terrified as well." I was still so confused, so it was Sam who was doing all this, he had become insane…

"But what about Leah? Why is Leah…" Paul just shook his head.

"Don't make me talk about Leah…never make me talk about her…it might make me cry its so tragic."

**Leah's POV**

I stood up; I watched them drive away but didn't try to stop them. Seth. Someone said his name, why his name? Seth. Protect him, my mind was a jumble of thoughts and dreams that might have been mine, didn't know anymore. Seth. Where are you?

"Are you ok?" a woman asked. I turned.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice deep. She stared at my mask confused.

"My name is Patty…we should really call the hos…" I slashed out with my sword and her head flew. I sighed, with enough force and a sharp enough sword, you would be surprised what you can cut through. I pulled out that phone thing.

"Master." I said.

"Quil escaped, your minion has betrayed you."

"Wait there, kill the little girl when she gets home. Show Quil the meaning of pain."

"I killed a neighbor."

"Then make it a full set." My master said. he then hung up and I walked towards the woman Patty's house. My bloodied sword dragging across the ground and me kicking the severed head out of my way. Distractions. Things, popping into my head, random weird thoughts, like from another person. I knocked on the door. A little boy no older than 7 opened the door.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked.

"No." I said. I slashed out. Another piece of my soul evaporating.

**Claire's POV**

I got home and eagerly ran up to my house, I was excited to see daddy with his glasses. I frowned, there was a big red stain on the concrete and a thin red stain leading to Mrs. Patty's house. I frowned even more, our front door was open. That's what made me feel scared, daddy never ever left the front door open.

"A…burglar!" I said, shocked. This was something I had seen on the TV. I remember something daddy told me a long time ago, he said if the front door was open and the car wasn't there, then I was asposta dial that number, that 911 number. I pulled out my celly phone and fastly ran away.

"Hello?"

"Der's a burglar in our house!" I said, nearly yelling. I gave them my address and in 5 minutes. A police car pulled in front of the house.

"Mister!" I yelled. The two police people turned on me surprised.

"Miss?"

"I ya called you cause daddy said that's what I'm asposta do! There's a burglar in the house!"

"Randy, you go check it out. I'll stay here." The big burly man said. The police person, walked into the house and suddenly backed out.

"S-shit!"

"No cursing!" I yelled. The big burly guy ran next to him.

"S-shit!"

"No Cursing!" I yelled again. I ran up to them to see why they were breaking daddys rule. Inside the house were Mrs. Patty and her husband and Jared. They were in little pieces though and were there…and there…and over there too.

**Yes well I know this was very violent and I know it seems like I ruined the surprise of who the killer is but don't think you know anything yet =] next chap won't be from Quil's POV again. Probably won't come back to him for a little while. I'll get back to Seth and everyone next chapter. =] please review! Still going for 100 reviews! =D**


	4. Scar's From a Mad Man

Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Wow so I am uber happy with all the reviews imma getting. Anyway…this next chapter is gonna be interesting and…shocking. =]**

**I hope by now you all realize when I say shits gonna be shocking, then some serious shits about to go down _**

**Chapter 4: Scar's From a Mad Man**

**Seth's POV**

"Oh shit." I said, the blood nearly making me want to faint. We were at Quil's house, we had gotten the call about an hour ago. Police had a small girl in custody who wanted to know where her daddy Quil was.

We drove to Olympia immediately, when we got there, the house had a huge yellow line around the front of the house like out of a crime movie. Me, Jake, Alice, Emmet, and Jane all walked quickly up to the door and found an unpleasant site.

The place was in ruins, the curtains were in rags, the TV was sliced completely in half. The walls had blood splatter that indicated it had come from what could only be something sharp…my guess a sword.

Literally, pieces of three people were scattered all around the room, an arm on the couch, a leg on the table.

The worst was the head of a little boy put right in the middle of the split clean down the middle TV.

"S-hit." I repeated. Suddenly I couldn't see, Jacob's arm.

"Go outside baby." My heart was hammering a mile a minute and I was shaking.

"Oh…ok." I said. He led me outside then left me there, turning around to go back inside. I was left sitting on the ground, my hands on top of my head, my head in-between my legs, trying to control my breathing.

That was when I saw it.

It would have been nearly unnoticeable if I hadn't gone outside, if I hadn't noticed it. _A letter to silly man. _It said. I reached out, it was behind a bush. My fingers reached out and touched it, I grabbed it. I pulled it to me and it was sealed, the seal looked like a dragonfly. I ripped it open and looked at the note.

_Quil has escaped but that's ok, next on my list will make my day. Not Brady no, not Jacob no, so who does that leave? My tubby little friend, without a little head._

_Silly little man_

_-The Head Hunter-_

My blood went cold.

"C-C…Collin." I said. No time, had to go now. I stood and my body rippled and soon exploded.

"I won't let you kill anyone else…Leah." I said to myself as I ran past the screaming people and headed towards Alice's new house. I had to get to Collin…before anyone knew I was gone.

**Alice's POV**

"The fuck!" Jacob suddenly yelled. We all turned surprised.

"Jake?"

"Seth!" he suddenly snarled. He ran out the door and I followed. Seth's clothes were in a tattered mess and the smell of dog was heavy in the air. Jake was shaking heavily.

"What the fuck! I told him not to leave! I am protecting him!" he snarled. The small crowd that had formed looked terrified, including the police officers. Jake looked like he was about to shift…until I noticed the note.

"Jake! Wait! It's a note…" Jake turned and yanked the note out of my hand. He read it over and a shocked expression covered his face.

"C-Collin…"

"What?" I asked, alarmed. I stared at the note. My hands started to shake.

"Oh..oh god…" alarm filled me.

"Oh god…I left Nessie with him." Jake yanked out his phone. It picked up after the third ring.

"Collin! Collin you…"

"Hello Jacob." Jake froze, his eyes wider than I had ever seen them.

"Don't worry Jacob…everything will be alright…little pup." Jacob was shaking, shaking not in anger…but in fear. I was shocked, I had never seen Jacob look so…terrified.

"S-S…"

"Don't say my name out loud Jacob…I hear if you say it, a curse may befall you…BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I jumped in surprise, he sounded like a mad man.

"Tell me Jacob Black…why does a wolf cry?" a scream so loud filled the phone…the scream of a little girl. I was shaking, my body unresponsive, it was Nessie.

"Just remember Jacob...my last head will be yours…we can all be together again…one big happy family." The phone went dead. Jake was shaking, he dropped the phone.

"N-no…he…" Jake was so terrified, I was in shock.

"Jake…Jake we have to go…Jake we have to go…JAKE!" I screamed. He turned, shocked to see me standing there.

"Y…ya…"

"Jake he's gonna hurt Seth." I knew that would get him moving. The fear disappeared; pure primal rage suddenly covered him.

"No." he exploded into his giant wolf form and I and he were racing away, people screaming but us not caring.

No one hurts my baby.

**Emmet's POV**

"The fuck!" I snarled. I ran outside and saw Jake transform and him and Alice run right through the people and out of sight.

"Oh what the fuck!" I roared.

"Nice friends you got there." Jane said, picking at something in her teeth with a finger of one of the victims. I just glared at her.

"Jane! You have no idea where the fuck that hand has been! Put it back!" she just glared but nodded and tossed the arm back where it was. I glared at her.

"Don't just toss it!"

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because its evidence you stupid bitch!"

"Stupid?" she snarled and lunged at me.

"About time we did this!" I snarled, tossing her through the front window. Screams came from the crowd as we viciously attacked each other. I grabbed her head and slammed it through the house.

"You sucked at giving me head!" I snarled, tossing her through the garage door. She jumped and slammed my face into the concrete.

"You were as romantic as a Viking! And I know! I dated one!" she roared. I shot up and bashed her into one of the police cars.

"You never even looked at me when we fucked, you texted! You bitch!" I threw her back through the garage and then picked up the police car and threw it right at her. I stripped off my overcoat, a present from Brady, and handed it to the police officer, who was scared shitless.

"Hold this please…and give me that." I said, grabbing his police baton. The car shot out of the garage. A haggard looking Jane was glaring at me, her canines prominent.

"Was wondering when we were gonna get to this!" she shot forward and with all my might, I dodged and slammed the police baton into her face. She flew backwards and skidded across the concrete before becoming lodged in the wall. I handed the snapped in half police baton to the officer and walked forward meaningfully. I grabbed her foot and dragged her out, her nose was completely smashed in but I could already see it healing. I lifted her up and slammed her into the concrete, not letting go of her leg.

"YOU. DIDN'T. EVEN. APPRECIATE. MY. GIFTS!" with each word, I slammed her back into the concrete. She suddenly kicked me and shot up, her face a ruined diamond covered mess.

She shot forward, a wild snarl escaping her lips. She kicked out my legs from under me and suddenly picked up the other police car.

"YOUR. GIFTS. SUCKED. ASS. YOU. COCK. SUCKING. BITCH!" with each word, she slammed the 1 ton car on top of me. My body felt like shit but I got up anyway. I dodged her next car hit and shot through the garage and grabbed the tool box. I pulled out a wrench and a screwdriver.

"I CANT WAIT TO SHOVE THESE IN YOUR EYEBALLS BITCH!" I shot forward and slammed the screwdriver through her chest.

"AH!" she screamed, falling down. I started bashing the wrench into her head but she punched me in the chest and I flew off. She ripped out the screwdriver and licked off the blood before dashing forward and started quickly stabbing it into me.

"Ah! You bitch!" I snatched her and slammed her into the wall.

"Ow!" she screamed. I grabbed her hair and dragged her over to the sawhorse and propped her up on it. I grabbed a large knife and grinned maniacally.

"How about a hair cut?" she snarled.

"DON'T YOU EVEN…" I grabbed her pony tail and cut it off.

"AH!" she twisted and slammed me through the roof.

(10 minutes later)

My clothes were in tatters. Hers clothes as well…and we were both covered in her hair. Both of us were sitting on the ground, plucking hair off our bodies.

"Well, glad we got that out of the way." She said calmly, dusting herself off. I stood up as well, brushing off my clothing.

"Ya well…it was gonna happen eventually…actually I think that was pretty tame." She smiled.

"Ya…when you broke up with me was much worse."

"Ya, definitely." I just sighed.

"Alright…there isn't anything to see here anyway…we'll let the blood guys handle this." I walked over to the police officer, who had fainted, and picked up my coat.

"Alright…lets head back and figure out what the fuck happened with the guys." I said, getting in my car. Jane got in as well and we drove off, leaving the shell shocked people standing there.

**Seth's POV**

I ran up the apartment stairs in my wolf form, knocking people out of the way. After Alice's apartment burned down, she moved into a small apartment with Collin and Nessie and has lived there ever since. People were screaming and running inside, no doubt to get their phones and call the police. I found Alice's room and quickly shifted, not caring that I was naked. I started banging on the door.

"Collin! C…." the door slowly opened. I cautiously walked inside. I looked around, everything looked normal.

Except for the small trail of blood leading from the kitchen to the bathroom. And on the bathroom, painted in blood, was a dragonfly. Inside the dragonfly it simply said 'one down, three to go' my breathing went heavy as I slowly walked forward.

"MMMHMHMHMHMHM!" that snapped me out of it. It was high pitched and coming from the door.

"Nessie!" I cried. I ran forward and knocked open the door.

Then I stopped as my whole body began to shake in fear.

"Oh…oh…" There lay Collin, in a bathtub full of his own blood, his head completely gone.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in terror, I fell backwards, Nessie was duck taped to the toilet seat, screaming and tears covering her eyes. It explained everything, why he kept calling Collin his tubby friend. He was going to kill him in a bathtub…and make the little girl watch.

"Oh god..oh god…" tears poured down my cheeks. Nessie screamed for me but I couldn't quite hear her, my pack brother was dead. That was when I noticed the words written on the wall.

_Follow the blood_

The message confused me, I didn't understand until I noticed the blood running down the tub all the way through to the kitchen. I crawled over the blood trail, ignoring Nessie's cries for help. It led all the way up to a cabinet.

_Let's leave a scar on that soul_

It said on the front of the cabinet. I opened the cabinet.

There was Collin's head, his eyes wide open and staring right at me. I screamed and slammed it closed, I fell back and feebly crawled away, screaming so loud I couldn't even hear the little girl anymore. By slamming it, I knocked it back open and it seemed like his eyes were following me, staring in a bloody, nightmarish stare.

"JACOB! JACOB! JACOB!" I screamed, my voice coming out in a sob.

"JACOB! JACOB!" I crawled into the fetal position, hoping that it would end, when I opened my eyes it would all be a dream. But when I did, all I could see was his face, Collin staring at me. I looked up and our eyes met, he was staring, his eyes so wide I started another round of screaming for Jacob. It was burned into the back of my eye lids. Even with my eyes closed, his face wouldn't leave.

"JACOB! JACOB!" I continued screaming. I sobbed and sobbed, my body shaking and my voice becoming horse.

"JACOB!" I couldn't stop, I could never stop.

**Ok…so this was shocking. Tell me all about it in a review. =]**


	5. The Bus Ride Home

Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Ok well, last chapter was psycho and this chapter will be a little less psycho…btw, I had a lot of fun writing the Emmet fight scene…'you texted while we were fucking! You bitch!' lol…**

**Chapter 5: The Bus-Ride Home**

**Jacob's POV**

"_Jacob! JACOB!_"

"_Seth_!" I snarled, running past Alice and slamming my shoulder into the door. Seth was there, his hands over his head screaming for all his little body was worth. I followed the blood trail and to see what he was staring at.

Collin's severed head. I snarled and slammed the cabinet door closed. Seth stopped screaming and simply sat there, shaking and sobbing. I rushed over to him, nothing mattered anymore but him, and wrapped my arms around his body. The second I touched him he started screaming again.

"_No, no, I'm sorry! No!_"

"Seth, Seth! It's me, it's Jacob…!" He stopped and looked up at me.

"J-Jacob?"

"Yeah, Seth." He started crying again and buried his face in my chest, I held him tightly. Alice suddenly rushed in.

"Seth! Where's…" Seth suddenly started screaming again.

"_No_!"

"Seth! It's just Alice, just Alice. She won't hurt you, she won't ever hurt you…I won't let her…." He stopped screaming and started sobbing again, the shaking never subsiding.

"_Mmmhmhhmhmhmmhmh!_"

"NESSIE!" Alice screamed, rushing for the bathroom. She opened it then gasped.

"Oh…God…." I heard a ripping sound, then the screaming of Nessie.

"Cowwin! Cowwin!" It would have been heartbreaking if I wasn't so concerned about Seth, who started screaming again for no reason, saying 'no' over and over again. I had to take him out of there, because it caused Nessie to start sobbing more violently.

"I'm taking him home," I said. Alice nodded.

"I'll wait for the police…and I'll call Emmet."

"No, Alice...tell Emmet to get Brady immediately. This guy is moving quickly…"

"Get out of my head!" Seth started screaming.

"Put him on my back," I growled. I stood and moved away before shifting. Alice put Seth on my back, he was then clinging onto my back, screaming for dear life, and I ran home.

It took about ten minutes but finally I arrived. Seth had been having intervals of screaming and sobbing during that time. Right now he was just sobbing. I shifted but made sure to keep him on my back. I carried him inside and slammed and locked the door behind me, no one was going to disturb us. I carried him to the shower and turned it on the hottest setting, he had blood on him and it needed to get removed.

"I…." He still couldn't speak; instead he just started screaming again.

"Seth," I said, placing my hands on his cheeks. "It's over…you don't have to do this anymore," I continued, "you don't have to scream…I'm right here."

"Every time I close my eyes," he sobbed, his voice hoarse and tight. "I…." Tears came violently from his eyes. "I keep seeing him...his eyes keep staring at me…I can't…."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Everything…is gonna be fine," I said. Sam killed a pack brother, my pack brothers. He hurt Seth…he frightened me but no, not anymore.

"I'm going to kill him," I vowed, holding his sobbing wet body against mine. "I'll kill them all."

**Emmet's POV**

"Get him, Emmett, get Seth _now_," Alice practically screamed into the phone.

"Alright! Alice, what the fuck…?"

"He...he got Collin."

I stared at the phone, shocked. "F-fuck…I'll call you back..I have to call Brady." I closed the phone and handed it to Jane.

"Call Brady, he…."

"Is on your contact list—I'm not stupid…," Jane grumbled, dialing the phone. It took a lot to concentrate on driving the dumb abused van.

"Here," she said, handing me the phone. Brady picked up halfway through the first verse of 'King's and Queen's.'

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"What?" Brady asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the bus heading home…."

"You can't go home. Go to the police precinct. Go find Aro, tell him I sent you there, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, I—" Suddenly, a woman's scream erupted from the phone.

"Oh my God!" Brady screamed. The line went dead.

"_Brady!_" I bellowed into the phone. I stopped the car, kicked the door open, sending it fifty feet in the air, and ran for everything I was worth.

**Brady's POV**

(Ten minutes earlier)

"God, how am I supposed to tell him…?"

"Trouble at home?" A voice asked. I looked up, surprised, she was a forty-something with two kids sitting next to her in the bus we were on. The kids were either maybe 7 or 8, strikingly similar, probably twins.

"Sorry?"

"I can see that look in your eyes, that troubled look…I've seen it before…plus, I heard you say 'God how am I supposed to tell him,' so I assume there is a man involved." I just sighed.

"Yeah…."

"Well, what's the problem, honey?"

"I…don't know how to tell him…I'm pregnant."

She seemed genuinely surprised. "Honey, you realize you're a man, right?"

"That's what I told the doctor! But he said that when a werewolf and vampire mate there is a possibility…but he was confused, considering we are both guys."

"Well, that's understandable…well, anyway. My advice? Just tell him, keeping it a secret will cause you major, major problems in the future…. So how far along are you?"

"Almost two months."

"Ah! Just wait, it gets worse…trust me."

My phone suddenly started vibrating. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Emmet asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you?" he repeated.

"I'm on the bus heading home…."

"You can't head home. Go to the police precinct. Go find Aro, tell him I sent you there, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok, I—"

_Crash!_

I looked up in shock, a woman was screaming…and she had every right to be screaming.

The bus driver didn't have a head anymore.

"Oh God…!" I dropped the phone and stared. Standing there in the middle of the aisle was a slender person with a kabuki mask and a black robe; I couldn't see any skin or hands, just a long, wickedly sharp sword jutting out from the right arm.

"Brady," the person said, the voice belonged to a woman…and was oddly familiar.

"Brady…you die." I shot up and started backing up. She walked forward, calmly and indifferent to the people cowering around her. I fell on my but hard, still trying to back up.

"P-please don't," I said—she continued forward. "P-please! I didn't do anything!" I was crying and shouting. "D-don't! Y-you can't!" I stopped, she was standing over me. Her sword reached under my black shirt and without any effort, she ripped it up, revealing my bare stomach and chest.

"I-I…!"

"Say goodbye." She raised the sword slowly above her head. "Goodbye," she repeated in a dead drone of a voice. The sword came down.

"_I'm pregnant_!" I screamed. I closed my eyes, waiting, my body shaking. I peaked open an eye when I didn't feel the pain.

The sword was held literally an inch away from my stomach. I started gasping and my body was shaking. I looked up. The woman's whole body was shaking in shock.

"N-no…you ca...n…t…!" She let go of the sword, leaving most of it on the aisle but the tip leaving a tiny cut next to my belly button, it was that sharp. She suddenly lifted up her sleeve, revealing more black clothing and a black leather glove. She took the glove off with shaking fingers and I gasped.

The skin was the same color as mine…except one difference.

The skin was covered in tiny black beads, all over the back of the hand. They were gray, the size of a small bead, and metallic. They were attached to her skin like piercings. Her hand moved slowly down and was suddenly on my stomach, her hand felt hot and smooth…and I could only feel temperatures with vampires and other wolves.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice quivering. She splayed her fingers, my breathing heavy.

"You aren't lying," she said. She suddenly grabbed one of the beads and ripped it from her skin. I flinched in shock but she didn't even move, like she didn't even notice. She grabbed my hand put the bead in my palm and closed my fingers.

"This is who I am, Brady." That voice, so familiar. She dipped her finger in her badly bleeding wound and started drawing on my chest, I didn't dare move. When she was finally done, a dragonfly was drawn on my chest.

"I killed you…and the baby." She stood and turned, walking away.

"You don't—" I started. She suddenly turned and snarled, making me yelp in shock.

"_I killed you!_" she turned and jumped right through the window. I sat there, stunned and confused. I looked down at my palm, staring at the metallic, blood covered bead. Why did she do that? Why?

"_Brady!_"

I yelped, I heard an extremely loud ripping sound and breaking glass, more screaming from the people. I turned my body, the sword jingling next to me. I started crying, Emmett. He was next to me in a second, staring down at my shaking body and the bloody dragon fly on my body.

"B-baby…?" He was in shock and confusion.

"What…the fuck…?"

I started crying and he held me against his body.

"Why…aren't you dead?" he said, the words killing him.

"I…I…I don't…know." I lied. I cried more and he held me against him tightly

**OK well this is short…I find most of these chaps are horribly short….but I will eventually make a nice long one :D**


	6. Sleepless in Seattle

Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Next chapter! NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Chapter 6: Sleepless in Seattle**

**Jacob's POV**

"Got to eat something," I said, pushing the piece of beef jerky against his trembling lips. He sat in silence, staring at the kitchen wall, not seeming to know where he was. He was shivering and his arms were wrapped around his naked body. Whenever I tried to force his arms apart he would start screaming again and I couldn't have that. I growled.

"Eat, now." He looked up and then opened his little mouth. I ripped off a smaller chunk of the jerky with my teeth and gently pressed it against his lips. He accepted but his lips trembled and tears streaked down his cheeks. I frowned.

"Too hard, Seth?" he nodded and I plucked it from his lips, plopped it into my own, and chewed. When it was nice and soft, I forced Seth's mouth with my own and pushed the food into his mouth with my tongue. I pulled back and he had a bewildered, confused look on his face. He gulped and I smiled.

"Good job." I ripped off another chunk and while I chewed I picked him up and carried him outside onto our private part of the beach. We had enough of the beach owned so that no one would be able to see us naked out here. I laid him gently down on the sand and pressed my mouth against his again, pushing in more food. I pulled back and instead of bewildered, I got an embarrassed blush.

"You still too weak?" I asked. This was good, I had his concentration now, he was forgetting about everything else. His lower lip trembled and I smiled and chewed on some more jerky. He opened his mouth and I push it in, but this time I lingered and kissed him lovingly all over, making a tiny smile appear on his face, good, he was happy, I was doing good.

"You can give me a bigger smile than that," I insisted. His smile got a little bigger. I grinned and started tickling his stomach.

"Ah!" he said in surprise, laughing and smiling wide, perfect, just how I liked him—if he was happy, I was happy. He started pushing on my hands feebly but it was futile.

"I'm gonna pee!" he cried out, little tears of joy streaking down his cheeks. I stopped and smiled as he shot up and walked a couple feet away to pee. He turned and quickly moved to snuggle up against me. I grabbed the last of the jerky and pressed it against his mouth. He opened his mouth and I plopped it inside. He grinned happily but then frowned as he struggled to chew on the jerky. His lower lip quiver and he angrily pulled out the jerky, it was only a little chewed on.

"Dammit!"

"It's okay, baby…." I put it in my mouth and chewed it for him. When I finished I kissed him and flicked it into his mouth. He swallowed and stared up at me with his big brown eyes. I stared down at him seriously.

"What, baby?"

"I…," he grabbed at my hand and I let him lift it, he could do whatever he wanted with it, as long as it made him happy. He lowered it until my hand was pressed against his cock and balls.

"You want me to jerk you off?" He shook his head, then cautiously moved his hand forward. His hand reached out to touch my cock, but he stopped an inch away and looked up at me for confirmation.

"You can touch me whenever you want," I assured him, rubbing the underside of his cock lovingly. I licked his nose and he closed his eyes and laid his head on my arm and closed his little eyes.

"I want you to…rub me with it." He grabbed my cock slowly then pulled himself up until my, much bigger, cock was pressed up against his own.

"Anything you want." I moved so I was on top of him, my full weight pressed into his little body. I lifted his head and kissed him before I started to dry hump his pelvis. I moved slowly, making sure each thrust landed right on his cock. My own cock was as hard as could be, and I felt a little pre-cum drip from the tip.

"Close," he whimpered. I looked down at him and kissed him, loving the feel of his soft lips against mine. I pounded roughly against him, and he started gasping out, his arms wrapped around my neck. I felt his cum shooting out and splattering our chests. I groaned as I my load burst out of me and covered his cock. I slowed my thrusting until the feeling past then I stopped all together, lying on top of him and kissing his neck.

"Can you get off? I can't breathe, you're so heavy." I held myself up and laughed.

"That's all muscle weight, baby." I flexed and he squeezed my arm and giggled. I smiled as he let out a big loud yawn.

"Sleep baby…I'll go get the sleeping bag, we can stay out here tonight." I looked out at the setting sun.

"Tonight's a good night anyway…." I kissed his nose and stood up.

"Just sleep ba—" I looked down, he was already asleep. I smiled, this could have been much worse, at least the crying and screaming was over and done with. I walked up to the house and quickly got in the closet and pulled out the sleeping bag built for two. I also got pairs of underwear for us to wear. I turned and started walking out. When I did, I saw Seth, sleeping peacefully in the fetal position.

Then I saw the person sitting next to him. I almost shifted but I stopped myself, the other person wasn't doing anything, just …sitting there. I frowned and slowly walked forward.

Then I recognized them. I moved forward and sat the underwear and bag next to Seth, then sat between the old friend and Seth.

"Hi Jake," they said, staring out at the blood-red sun. I sighed.

"What are you doing here, we had a deal," I spoke softly as not to wake Seth.

"I know…."

"Until you left him, that was the deal."

"I know, Jake…I just wanted to see him…."

"I haven't seen you in twenty years," I said, not looking at her. "Why are you here, Leah?" I turned on her. There were piercings covering her ears, hands, and two large ones on her nose. Her eyes were dead, like the spirit had been finally ripped out of her, the old spark was gone, never to be seen again.

"I told you." Her voice was dull, dead, lifeless. "I just…." She never finished that sentence. I sighed and looked back out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful," she said. I nodded in agreement.

"So, the Head Hunter?"

"Yeah, it's his new persona," she said. I sighed.

"What was it last time? The Hornet or something?"

"The Bee Stinger."

"Oh yeah," I said. I sighed again.

"So what's the other reason you're here for?"

"I'm supposed to tell you a message…some stupid rhyme about there only being you, Brady and Quil left."

"I'm surprised Seth isn't on that list."

She shook her head. "I begged him to not put Seth on it…he finally listened to me…I am his imprint, after all."

"And him yours…"

"I don't want to love him…I don't. He is so..psychotic. He is a schizophrenic freak…but I can't hate him…I love him so much…it makes me want to kill myself."

"So what's with the piercings?"

"He made me get them…he wants me to look hideous so he doesn't feel so attached to me…it didn't work but I never really got around to getting rid of them…"

"The dragonfly?"

"What can I say? His new obsession is dragonflies…he despises bees now." I sighed.

"How are you doing?"

"When he doesn't force me to do something? I'm…I can't lie, I'm losing my mind…I just forget things sometimes…like my brain doesn't work right. I shook my head.

"Sorry."

"It isn't your fault Jake…does he still think I'm missing?"

"Yeah…but you shouldn't have put 'silly man' in that letter…he is convinced you are involved somehow…."

"I know…I…couldn't help myself."

"I'll just keep distracting him…."

"I'm surprised you aren't more angry, Jake…considering everything I've…done."

"I know it's not by choice…Collin and Embry are dead because of Sam, not you."

She sighed. "Thank you…but I am still the tool…I have to die, too…it's only right…the torture can finally end…."

"I'll do it myself," I offered. She nodded.

"I was hoping you would…it's only right." I nodded.

"When this is all over."

"When it's all over," Sshe said in agreement. We stayed silent for a minute.

"So what's with the head collecting?" I asked.

"He thinks that by bringing everyone in the pack's head's together, we can be one giant family again."

I shook my head. "He really is so far gone now…but then why did he leave Collin's head?"

"He never liked Collin," she said, still no emotion betraying her words. I stayed silent, my breathing even. She groaned as she stood, stumbling a little and her legs wobbling.

"I've got to get back..."

"Don't do anything stupid," I said. She looked down at me.

"Can I ask you something?" She suddenly fell down on her butt and continued looking at me.

"Why don't I have a nephew yet?" I growled slightly but stopped myself, I couldn't wake up Seth.

"I won't let him get pregnant, I'm not sharing him with some little bastard child." She smiled, it was obviously faked though.

"You guys fuck a lot, don't you? Do you wear protection?"

"Whenever I fuck him in the ass, I always get in a bath with him…the bathwater draws out the cum. He's never noticed before and it is gonna keep going on that way."

"Don't you ever take it in the ass?"

"Almost never, but I don't have to worry about it, Alphas can't get pregnant." She just sighed.

"We wolves really are fucked up creatures."

I nodded. "True."

She sighed. "Jake…you need to go. Take Seth and go…get away while you can…."

"No…Leah, this has to end, you know that…I'm going to kill him."

"He's using the pack's sword," she informed me. See, back in the day, each major pack had a sword with that certain pack's insignia. It was made of the hardest metal and sharpened to impossible sharpness.

"I know."

"Jake, he could chop you down the middle—with little to no effort."

"If he can hit me with it."

"Jake…."

"I have my own ways of fighting him off, Leah…just head back."

"Fine." He voice was still not showing emotion. She looked down at Seth and then turned, shifted, and was gone. I calmly laid out the sleeping bag then shook Seth's shoulder.

"Baby." He looked up confused.

"Huh?"

"Get in the sleeping bag." He looked at it and yawned.

"Oh." He started getting inside, but I pulled his underwear on him first then let him get inside. I pulled my own underwear on then got in with him. He turned and snuggled up against me. I closed my eyes and we fell asleep just as the sun disappeared.

**Yup, review, NOW _ lol. Love ya guys =]**


	7. Reaction

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency

**Thanks for reviews, I swears I am gonna get 100 reviews!**

**Chapter 7: Reaction**

**Brady's POV**

A whole lot of shit has been happening a lot quicker than I expected. First, I find out I'm pregnant. Second, I try to come home and am attacked by some psycho bitch, who's only reason she didn't kill me was because I am pregnant. Then, Emmet takes me to the station, where I am told Collin was killed. That completely blindsided me, I couldn't stop crying for the longest time. I was told I couldn't go home though. Then they had investigators checking out the symbol on my chest, drawn in blood. It was embarrassing and I was a complete mess as they made me take off my shirt and started doing all sorts of things to get as much blood as possible off of me.

Then they took me into Aro's office, where I explained everything, except the pregnant part, and I gave them the small bead. Finally they sent me BACK to the hospital where they were checking me out to make sure I was alright, apparently I had bashed my head on something when I had fallen over on the bus. It didn't even hurt but Emmet was adamant. Jane was sent to…check out Alice's apartment while Emmet stayed with me. Alice was in the other room down the hall from mine with Nessie.

"How's Nessie?" I asked. Emmet stared at me and then shrugged.

"No clue…last I heard she wasn't speaking though." I huffed.

"Seth?" he shrugged again.

"Fuck if I know…Alice just said they went home." I sighed and started to sit up but he put a hand on my belly and pushed me down.

"Baby don't…" suddenly he stopped talking and stared down on my stomach. I was confused as to what he was doing but then I suddenly realized what was going on.

Vampires had a better sense than normal humans.

"E-Emmet." I said quickly.

"What the fuck." He suddenly growled. He was glaring at me. "What the fuck."

"I…I…"

"What the fuck!" he repeated, growling angrily.

"I...meant…to tell….you…" I was shaking and holding my arms around myself.

"Why the fuck didn't you!" he snapped. He turned angrily, he yanked off the coat I gave him for his birthday last year and tossed it on the chair. His white muscles rippled and flexed under the plain white shirt he was wearing. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before moving forward and sat down next to me, not looking at me. He stayed quiet and unmoving for the longest time, even as I started crying. Finally it was too much.

"Say something." I said, my voice weak as more tears leaked down my cheeks.

"How?"

"The doctor thinks it's because I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire…your vampire…essence and my advanced werewolf hormones…" he sighed.

"I…I don't want a kid yet…I mean…" he looked at me and seemed shocked by whatever expression was on my face, probably hurt.

"No, no Brady…I just mean…I wanted to wait a couple years…just you and me…I mean we've only been married a year baby…"

"I'm…I'm sorry." I said, choking off a sob.

"We shouldn't have fucked so much…" he suddenly growled.

"Don't you dare be sorry." He moved forward and pressed his hands on both sides of my face.

"Don't you ever fucking be sorry. I swear to you I will love that little son of a bitch as much as I love you. Don't fucking ever be sorry." I cried a little more and he pulled me against him, liking that I was so close to him. I stopped and he crawled into the bed with me, stroking my hair and letting me use his arm as a pillow.

"So…what did he say about the baby?" I smiled.

"He did a sonogram and showed me it…he says it's a boy." Emmet grinned.

"Alright…a little boy, I can deal with that...but wait…" he frowned.

"You just started getting sick…can he really tell already?" I frowned.

"Well…normally no." he frowned again.

"Normally?"

"See…" I played with my thumbs and index fingers.

"You're a vampire…your…side of you is making the baby grow really, really quickly…see…I am at about 2 months right now…but I've only been pregnant 2 days." His eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"The doctor says if he grows like that….I'll…have the baby by next week." He got that shocked look again.

"I…fuck…fuck! I need to go get like…baby shit!" I smiled, then giggled, then full out started laughing. He frowned. "The fuck you laughing for?"

"You're just so..perfect." I moved forward and kissed his lips. He pulled back and grinned.

"You know…we can still fuck for now right?" I frowned at him but then smiled.

"Yes Emmet, we can still fuck."

"Yay…" he grinned.

"Wana fuck in one of those hospital showers?" I couldn't help but start giggling.

"You know, I've always wanted to fuck in one of those." He suddenly picked me up, opened the door, quickly looked left and right, then suddenly we were at the shower things. Luckily the room was completely empty.

"Mmmmm, I like hospital gowns." He said with a grin. He pulled off his shirt slowly, then pulled off his pants. I smiled but suddenly grabbed my stomach.

"Oh!"

"What?" he asked, leaning down and staring worriedly.

"I…just though I felt the baby kick." He just laughed.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure that's impossible, even with the growth…" suddenly I felt a thump on my stomach.

"Oh!" he put a hand on my tummy and waited silently. Finally, there was another thump. I giggled but he frowned.

"That's not right…your stomach hasn't even gotten bigger yet." I just shrugged.

"Oh well, who cares?" he was still frowning but he quietly kissed me.

"Sorry, but the baby sort of killed the mood for me." I just laughed.

"Sorry…I can suck on it if you want…" I ran a finger over his bulge and he finally gave me a small smile.

"You don't have to do that…" I smiled.

"Of course i…" I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Oh ugh oh…"I ran over to the trash can and threw up for everything I was worth. Emmet was holding my side and putting his cold hand on my head.

"Shit baby…you're even warmer than usual…"

"You mean like, a fever?" I asked, tears in my eyes from the bitter taste of throw up. I started throwing up nothing but acid and finally, Emmet put on clothes and ran out of the room to get a nurse. By the time the nurse got there, I was already done and panting on the bench, beads of sweat rolling down my head. They led me back to my bed and I was forced to lay there while the nurse woman, with a tiny frame and a large head of red hair, took my temperature.

"Alright so the normal temperature for a wolf is 106…yours is 118, which is very high for a wolf. You have a fever…"

"So are there pills or something?"

"There are but we need the doctor to see you first…I'll be right back." She left and Emmet rubbed my bared chest in a comforting way.

"It's ok baby…"

"I feel awful." I said weakly, my voice sounding hoarse and pathetic. He kissed me and nuzzled my face, it made me feel a lot more comfortable.

"I love you." He said sweetly. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

**? POV**

My vision was fuzzy again, I don't know why. Sometimes it does that…get's fuzzy. I was at a house, it was small, and I wouldn't remember why I was there if I hadn't been ordered too anyway. I knocked on the door, adjusting my kabuki mask and adjusting my new sword, similar to my last that i…well I can't remember what I did with it. This one…was different…somehow…

The door opened. A tall woman was standing there, her eyes ruby red.

"Yes?"

"Tanya?" I asked. She frowned.

"Sam said you would be coming. Come in." I walked in, the house had next to nothing in it besides a couch and a TV. 6 vampires surrounded the room, tall, short, all wearing the standard mercenary gear.

"So, are you going to tell us why we are all here?" one of the vampires, Eleazar, asked in a pissed off tone.

"You are all here because you are the Denali Cover, one of the greatest mercenary groups ever to live in the United States." Eleazar gave me a pissed off look.

"Yes, and? Who's the target? And the money? It's 2 million for each target." Tanya said. Carmen, Irena, Garrett, and Kate all stayed silent and stared.

"Three targets, one you kill, the other two you bring to us, it doesn't matter if they are harmed but they _cannot_ die." Words not my own.

"Names?" Garrett asked.

"Jacob Black, Brady…something, and Quil Ateara, I'll give you a picture of Brady…"

"You don't even know his name?" Irena scoffed. I growled at her, she hissed in response.

"My memory is bad…" I said, handing the picture to Tanya's outstretched hand.

"Kill Brady, bring the other two to this location…" I handed Tanya a picture of the place. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What the fuck is this? This is the Empire State Building."

"Master fancies that place." I said. she seemed a little surprised but nodded.

"Fine…how do you expect us to get there all the way from Washington? That's halfway across the fucking country." Irena growled. I stared at her.

"A private jet will pick you up…master is very rich. I expect you will all spilt up, two for each, so three jets will pick each member up in different locations. Each team must bring that certain person to the top of the Empire Building. For whoever kills Brady, simply come to the top of the building and you will receive your money…You have exactly three days."

Irena yawned, though I knew it was fake, vampires didn't yawn.

"Alright, me and Kate will kill that boy. Eleazar and Tanya can get Black, and Garrett and Carmen can go get that Quil boy."

"Fine with me." Tanya said.

"Any objections?" she continued. No one said anything.

"Alright then." I said. I turned to leave.

"Remember, three days or you don't get paid." I stopped and turned.

"The trip on the plane takes a while, you have three days to get on the jet and call me to tell me that you are on your way. If I don't receive a call, you will not be paid. My phone number is on the back of the photo…also, bring the head of Brady with you." I left and pulled out my phone and clicked on the one contact on my phone.

"It's Leah, everything is set." No response.

"Sam, did you hear me." No response, just heavy breathing.

"Ok." I said.

"Head back." His voice was deep and hoarse.

"No I will not tell her that." He suddenly said.

"I said no!" he snarled. I sighed, it was Emily again, and she had been popping up more and more frequently. Emily…his schizophrenic hallucination.

"Ok, I'll head back." I said.

"Yes, yes…oh Emily…come here…" I sighed; I knew that sentence would lead to him getting naked and dry humping a pillow, thinking it was a woman underneath him. Poor psychotic man I loved more than life itself. I heard him making grunting sounds, he was already doing it.

"I'll be back…I love you." I said. The grunting stopped.

"Yes…" he hung up. I sighed and pulled off my glove. I ripped out one of the beads and dropped it on the ground; I had 7 more left on that hand, 7 more on my right. The wound was already healing and was already a scar, soon it would disappear.

"Why doesn't he make love to me?" I said, realized I had said it out loud and quickly walked away, down the dirt road. I got in my car and drove to a private air field.

"Hello madam." The pilot said, Jason Jenks, or something like that.

"New York correct?"

"Empire City." I confirmed, getting in the plane and waiting for it to get high in the air, I couldn't help but hope the merc's failed.

But that was just a thought; I soon forgot I thought it and starting thinking of other things.

**Hey, so I hope you liked it and sorry this took so long…schools a bitch =/**


	8. A Million Miles An Hour

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Mmk well, Quil is gonna be back this chapter! =D lol**

**Also I am very sorry this took so long…I unfortunately got grounded -_-**

**Chapter 8: A Million Miles an Hour**

**Quil's POV**

When I woke up, the car had stopped. I yawned; I looked at the dashboard, 4:30 AM. I was surprised; Paul had driven for that long? I looked around; we were at a gas-station. I looked out the window; Paul was leaning against the gas pump, muscular arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed. I frowned and got out.

"Paul." He didn't say anything; I walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Paul!" his eyes burst open, he snarled, his hand wrapped around my neck and I croaked out a gasp.

"P-Paul." I gasped. His eyes suddenly widened and he let me go immediately.

"G-god…sorry…." He rubbed his eyes.

"I…thought you were Sam…" I frowned.

"Paul…" I tried to hug him but he pushed me off.

"We need to get going…"

"Tell me where, I'll drive." I said. He frowned.

"I don't know…"

"You need to rest." I insisted.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. I snarled, that wolf instinct taking over.

"You aren't crashing the fucking car because you fall asleep, just tell me where we are going and I WILL drive!" he suddenly smile, it was a sweet one.

"Fine…we are heading to Fork's, Washington…we are going to pay Jake and Seth a friendly visit." He showed me a map and where we were, I paid the gas bill and began driving. Paul was out almost immediately. I drove for about 6 hours straight, not wanting to stop. It was about 12:40 when I stopped, we had entered Forks. Paul was just waking up as well.

"Hey, we're here." I said. He looked around and yawned loudly.

"Right…let me take over from here." We switched spots and drove out to First Beach. I couldn't help but get shivers seeing it again.

"Haven't been here in 100 years." I said. He shrugged.

"Don't let it get to you…it's not the same place." I just shook my head.

"Yes it is…just a different time." He stayed silent. We arrived at a beach house that was small, yet, homey. We got out and I sighed.

"Why are we here exactly?"

"We're here, to get Jacob and Seth out of here." I sighed.

"I remember them…I haven't…"

"Seen them in 100 years, ya ya…" he walked up and knocked on the door, no answer. He frowned and knocked on the door again. He hit the doorbell, when that didn't work, his old temper flared to the surface.

"Those little bastards better be home!" I couldn't help but smile, I had missed that.

"I'm coming!" someone yelled, I recognized the voice…I hadn't heard it in a long time. The door opened and Jake was there in nothing but a pair of shorts.

"What…" he stopped talking and stared.

"H-hey Jake." I said. He stayed silent, his face a steel mask.

"Jake who…" Seth popped in, wearing nothing but an overly large robe.

"Hey, Seth." I said. he seemed completely shocked while Jake stayed with his emotionless mask.

"Well this is...awkward." Paul said. Jake moved forward and put a protective arm in front of Seth.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"We are here to get you guys out of here...we need to find a place to hide before Sam and L…" Jake shot forward and slammed his fist into Paul's cheek, Paul went down hard.

"Jake!" I said in shock, spreading my arms in front of Paul. Jake moved forward, anger prominent on his face when Seth shot forward put his tiny hands on Jake's massive chest.

"J-Jake! Don't." Jake's chest was puffed out and he looked down at Seth angrily, but Seth stayed right where he was. Jake growled but unclenched his hands and took an even breath.

"We already know about Sam, we aren't worried." Jacob said. I helped Paul up and was surprised he wasn't freaking out in anger like he used to, something had changed in a hundred years. Now he stayed calm but I did notice his body shaking just slightly.

"Well did you know he planned on hiring mercenaries to come and get you? Vampire mercenaries?"

"Didn't know that." Jake said.

"Well now you do…and you still…?"

"We have a friend in the police force…we can stay there until this is all over." Jacob said. an awkward silence enfolded us then I sighed.

"Alright, I know this is weird and awkward but we all have a mutual need to, you know, not die. So we need to get over this and work together and stop Sam." Seth nodded.

"I agree…"

"We still need to find Collin and Brady." Paul said. Seth eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

"Collin…" he started sobbing and Jake pulled Seth into his arms and held him tightly, kissing the top of his head lightly. I was surprised but Paul didn't seem surprised.

"Collin's dead." Jake said.

"Brady almost died but…he's in the hospital anyway. He'll be fine though…"

"We'll head over there then…"

"Brady won't leave…just so you know." Jacob said. Seth had stopped sobbing but was still clinging onto Jake and staying quiet.

"Well we have to try…" Paul said.

"How exactly do you know all of this Paul?" Jake said seriously. He just sighed.

"Come with me to the hospital...I can tell all of you at once."

"Alright…Alice should be there as well, she deserves to hear all of this." They closed the door and we sat there for about 5 minutes before they came out in matching hoodie's and jeans. We got in there Porsche and soon were on our way.

"So…"I said. Paul stayed quiet, Seth was curled up in his seat, looking like he needed a hug, and Jake drove in silence.

"I didn't realize you two were together." I said. Still silence.

"Are you just together or…"

"Imprints." Jacob said seriously, not looking at up.

"Ah…" I said, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Have you been to my house?" I asked.

"Yes." Jacob said. I braced myself.

"A little girl lived with me, Claire, have you…?"

"She's at the precinct." Seth said. I let out a happy sigh and grabbed my chest.

"Thank god…"

"Those neighbors of yours are all dead though." Jacob said. My breathing hitched, Patty?

"Oh…" I didn't speak again for the rest of the trip. We finally arrived at the hospital. I shook my head; I should be getting Claire, not here. It was ironic, I had just been thinking I wanted nothing to do with these people, my 'brothers', yet here I was, smack dab in the middle of this whole shit pile of a mess, centered around my 'brothers'.

"Let's go…quickly…I don't want to stay here for longer than necessary." Paul said, nervously looking over his shoulder. Seth seemed surprised, couldn't blame him, I knew what he was thinking; Paul had changed over the last 100 years. Jacob stayed silent, almost angry looking.

We went to the front desk, got permission to visit, and then got in the elevator. We arrived on the 6th story of the hospital and went to room 1763. A tall vampire was sitting in a seat next to the bed, a worried look on his chiseled to perfection face. Another vampire with long blond hair was sitting in a seat across from the bed, what looked like a folder in her hand.

That wasn't what shocked me though.

Sitting in the bed was Brady, a fairly large bump protruding from his stomach. He was sleeping at the moment, a fair sheen of sweat on his brow. The tall vampire suddenly turned to look at us.

"Hey guys…who are they?"

"Quil Ateara and I am Paul." Paul said. the vampire frowned.

"You're Quil?"

"Ya…what's wrong with Brady?" I asked, moving to the other side of the bed to get a better look at him. He looked pale and was covered in sweat, I was surprised his heat wasn't causing the little water droplets to steam.

"He…He's got a baby in there…" I stared shocked.

"W-what?"

"My baby, actually." He said. He groaned and ruffled his hair in anger.

"God I'm so stupid!"

"You guys have only been together for a year…how in the world? I mean me and Jake have been together for 100 years and I…" Seth frowned as he stopped talking; he looked up at Jake who, for just a second, looked panicked before that mask of indifference came back up.

"Look, we can talk about this later, we have information for you, and we came here…well because all of us in this room are the last, known, American werewolves, besides Sam…and…." I frowned, Jacob had hit Paul because he was about to say Leah. That was when it hit me; he did it because Seth didn't know Leah, his sister, was still alive…and evil.

"And?" Seth said. I shook my head.

"Sorry…forgot Collin was…" Seth nodded sadly; Jacob gave me a very small nod.

"Anyway…Paul, tell us everything we need to know about Sam." I said. Paul nodded and sighed.

"Ok…is everyone here then?"

"Wait…I'll get Alice." The girl vampire said, she disappeared then reappeared in about 10 seconds. A second vampire popped in, she looked surprisingly sad.

"Nessie is asleep so I can stay for a little while…" she looked at me and Paul.

"And you two are?"

"Quil." I said.

"Paul." Paul said.

"You're Quil? Claire was freaking out over you." I nodded.

"I'm seeing her after we get done here."

"Ok so, you are…married to Brady right?" Paul suddenly said, looking at the tall one.

"Ya, I'm Emmet, she's Jane." Emmet said, pointing at the blond girl.

"Alright…just making sure." He sighed and sat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, the thing you got to understand is, Sam has gone…completely insane. See…vampire blood does that to a werewolf, it takes our mind and…boom." He made a fake explosion sound.

"Blows it up. Sam...during the war, Sam killed thousands of vampires. And I think it was inevitable that some blood would go down his throat. It takes a lot, and I mean a lot, of blood to fuck up our brains but he…he did it."

"After the war, his bloodlust couldn't be sated…he killed more and more….during the 50's, he developed Schizophrenia and became bipolar, that was when his true madness set in. He forced…his imprint Leah and me to follow him. I did but…" He frowned and looked up, at Jacob, and a shocked looking Seth.

"Sorry…Leah's dead. For me to escape, I had to run to Canada and beg one of the Canadian clan's to let me join…with him as my new Alpha, Sam has no control over me…but I knew what he planned, I tried to get here sooner…but not soon enough, unfortunately for Embry…Collin as well. I just barely got to Quil in time…" he shook his head.

"But he keeps changing his mind…at first he wanted Jake dead immediately, but now he wants him alive…and he doesn't stick to his little rhymes. But..." he sighed.

"He would have hired the Denali Coven already."

"Denali Coven?" Alice asked.

"I've heard of them." Jane said.

"A family of vampire mercenaries…supposedly they are the best in the United States…but I also heard they are unstable and insanely expensive."

"The kind of minds Sam can control, unstable. And he has gathered a vast amount of wealth over the years…did you know he owns the Empire State Building?"

"That's not buyable." Alice said. Paul just snickered.

"With a billion dollars, anything is buyable."

"But who is that person who attacked Brady?" Emmet growled.

"Brady told me of a woman who attacked him, gave him a metal bead…and left her sword behind." He looked out the window and then pulled out a small duffel bag out from under the bed.

"I…Brady told me to hide it so I did…" he unzipped it and pulled out a slender, wickedly sharp sword, with a silver blade and a tiny hilt that sat very close to the blade, it was completely black.

"I should have brought it in as evidence but…"

"My, someone's being edgy." Jane chuckled.

"Shut it whore." She just smiled.

"That…it was Leah's…what about the bead?" Paul said.

"I did send that in…they are supposed to call me and tell me whose blood was on it."

"Well…good luck. I doubt they will have any blood to match it with."

"What else is there for you to tell us?" Paul sighed.

"Sam loves Dragon-fly's…hence the dragon-fly on the victims."

"The heads?"

"He is collecting them so we can all be one happy pack again."

"Look." Paul said.

"I don't know exactly where he is…I have guesses…but I think I know how we can find him, and I have a plan of how we can take him down." Everyone turned excitedly.

"How?" I asked. Paul just smiled.

**Seth's POV**

We were heading home, just me and Jake. Paul and Quil were staying with Emmet and Brady…Quil was gonna see Claire later.

"So…Leah's dead." I said. Jacob glanced at me then turned back to watching the road.

"Come here." I scotched over and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I sat there until we got home. We got out and he gave me a piggyback ride inside, he dropped me on my feet after he closed the door behind us and walked ahead.

"I'll make you something to eat." He said.

"Jake." I said. He stopped and turned, looking me right in the eye.

"Jake…why haven't I gotten pregnant?" he kept staring, no change in my expression.

"Well, we're males…"

"Jake, I know I can get pregnant, being werewolves and all, it wouldn't be as…dramatic as Brady's but…"

"Why do you even care?" he said, seeming almost angry.

"I don't…I just don't understand how in 100 years I haven't gotten pregnant."

"I…don't know." In 100 years, I have learned many, many things, one being, when Jake was flat out lying to me.

"You're lying." I said.

"Excuse me?" he growled, giving me an incredulous look.

"I can tell when you're lying, you are lying right now…what the hell have you been doing to me?"

"Nothing!"

"Pills? Drugs?"

"What?" he snarled. I snarled back.

"What? Why don't you want a child?"

He slammed his fist right through the wall and snarled, sounding angrier than I had heard him in years.

"Because I don't want some little fuck ruining what we have!" he snarled.

That hit me hard.

"Little…fuck?" I said shocked. He was still fuming.

"You are fucking mine, I refuse to fucking share you, you hear me?" I wasn't, bastard child. Tears streaked down my cheeks.

"It…would be ours though…do you think any kid I make would be a little bastard child?" I started sobbing. He stared, anger gone and in shock.

"N-no…that's not…" I ran forward, planning on running past him into the bathroom to lock myself in there, but he threw an arm up and stopped me, he started wrapping his arms around me, I tried to push him away but it was futile, he was too strong. I sobbed into his chest while he kissed the top of my head over and over.

"It's ok…it's ok…I'm sorry…I just…got frustrated…" he pulled me back and kissed my lips over and over...it was comforting.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry…look…do you…want one?" I looked up, shocked.

"R-really?" he looked so uncomfortable but he nodded.

"Ya…only if you really want one…"

"I…I do Jake…" his chest rumbled, I looked up and he was staring at me, lust covering his face. He suddenly picked me up and started to devour my lips. I cried out as he slammed me into the living room table.

"Let's do it right here." He growled, pushing my hoodie up and kissing the soft, bare skin underneath. I groaned as he bit and nipped on my sensitive tits. He pulled the hoodie off completely and pulled his own off, leaving him in a tight black shirt which he pulled off quickly. I ran my fingers over his tight, smooth, ripped stomach before undoing the buckle of his jeans. He stared down at me as I pulled his pants with his underwear off. He hard on popped out and I couldn't help but take the head inside my mouth, sucking slowly. He pushed me back down on the table and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. He kissed my belly button hurriedly; it made me feel like we were moving a million miles an hour.

He ripped off the remainder of my clothing and spat on his hand and rubbed it over his cock. He started to kiss me again as he pushed me on my back, everything was going so fast I didn't even know what to think. Suddenly he stopped, both of us naked and me breathing heavily under his full weight, he stared at me for the longest time; I wasn't sure what to think of that gaze.

"What?" I said. he sighed.

"Nothing just…nothing." I frowned.

"Baby…" he suddenly shut me up with a kiss and shoved his cock inside my heat, fast and quick. I screamed. He groaned as he quickly picked up the pace. My vision blurred as tears streaked down my eyes, it hurt yet felt so good, those feelings were clashing together in a shocking way. He slowed down a little, I felt him wipe up my tears and suddenly turn me over so I was facing him. He leaned down an kissed me.

"Don't cry, I'm just giving you what you wanted."

"I…wanted it to be special and romantic…this is neither." I sniffled. He slowed even more.

"Well you know I am neither, don't be so surprised." He slammed into my prostate and I cried out, pain disappearing completely.

"You still seem to enjoy it." He picked up speed, his muscles flexed.

"Here I go…" I wasn't close yet, I was too unhappy. He groaned and I moaned as he filled me up to the brink. He stopped and leaned down to kiss me, he looked at my pre-cum covered cock and frowned. He pulled out of me, making me shiver. He then started kissing down my chest, making me run my fingers through his short hair. He kissed my belly button, and then he kissed down my cock until he reached the head. He took me full into his mouth easily, there wasn't a lot to take, and I started crying again as he bobbed his head, it felt wonderful. Finally cum started too dribbled out of me, he pulled off and started to gently pump my cock until it squirted all over my stomach.

I sobbed as the pleasure infolded me until the feeling passed. I stopped and looked away from Jake, at the window, tears still falling down my cheeks. I felt his nose against my cheek, wiping up the tear. I turned to look at him, he seemed extremely concerned. I started sobbing and he looked absolutely heartbroken.

"G-god…" he kissed my cheeks sweetly.

"Come on…lets…" he stopped talking. That caught me off guard and made me stop crying in surprise, the look on his face to me said 'should I?'" he shook his head.

"Let's…go take a bath." I found it weird, why would he hesitate over something like that? I mean…we always take a bath after fucking, it was our thing. He filled the tub and we got in our usual position, him sitting and me on his lap, using his chest as a big, soft, muscular pillow.

"Where's that smile?" he asked curiously. I just stared, wiping up my tears. He frowned and suddenly grabbed my ass and pushed a finger in my heat. I gasped and couldn't help but giggle. He beamed.

"There it is." I couldn't help but laugh and kiss his wet lips.

"Sorry for crying…"

"Its fine…I'm sorry for being so rough." I smiled and snuggled up against his chest. He played with my heat while I sat there, he always did that too so I didn't think anything of it. It felt good and he liked to do it, that's all that mattered. After a little while, my eyes dropped and I was soon asleep.

**Jacob's POV**

"Seth…" I looked down, he was asleep. I sighed, making sure the rest of the cum was all out, and then picked him up. His eyes sort of opened, only half.

"Cling." He nodded and smiled as his arms tightened around my neck and legs around my waist. I smiled and kissed the side of his head. I grabbed two towels and laid one out on the bed. I put him on the towel and gently rubbed his wet body with the towel. He woke up a little and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and dried his private area, but being ever so gentle. Finally I dried his hair and laid him out on the sheets. I pulled the comforter over him and kissed his head. He was already asleep. I tousled his hair and smiled. He was so beautiful. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes.

Soon.

I turned around and walked into the workout room. I turned; making sure no one was there.

Soon.

I pulled open a secret drawer, hidden in the wall, it blended perfectly, and no one knew it was there but me. I pulled out the large item, covered in blue tarp and black duct tape, and dust covered the item, I hadn't seen it in over 20 years.

"There you are…father, you watching me?" I ripped off the duct tape, undid the tarp, and stared at it for a long time.

"Never thought I would have to use you." I said uncomfortably. I sighed and brought it around to me and Seth's room but stopped. I stared at the item and stared at the room then sighed, no, Seth can't be near this, it's to…it has too much of a past. I put it on the table then walked into the room. I grabbed a plain V neck T shirt, white, and a pair of Jeans.

I walked back out and grabbed the item, then walked onto the back porch. I looked up at the stupidly cloudy sky, it was a reminder of how little sun we ever get, depressing, and here I was hoping for a little bit of sun. there was a rustle behind me, someone walking through the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you would get here." I turned. Two vampires stood right outside the door, seeming surprised that I had noticed them.

"Well aren't you a perceptive one."

"I take it you're the mercenaries?"

"Why yes we are, I'm Tanya, this is Garrett." The woman vampire said, gesturing to herself then to the man.

"Now, we have orders to take you to New York, to see your old friend…"

"I want you to take me." I said. That obviously caught them off guard.

"Seriously? Well thank you, that saves a shit load of time." I just smiled.

"Neither of you would be able to kill me, or fight me for that matter, I could kill you both so easily…but I want you to take me. So please, don't fool yourselves, the only reason I am going with you is because me and Sam have things we need to talk about."

"Either you are cocky or a good bluffer." Tanya scoffed, but I could tell she didn't believe it, neither did Garrett, they obviously didn't want to take the chance.

And trust me, I wasn't bluffing. It would be so easy, move forward in a flash, throw Garrett off the porch, shift and rip off Tanya's head before she even knew what had happened. Then take out Garrett before he had the chance to move. So easy…but no, I had to find Sam.

He threatens my pack, the one I inherited after my father's death; no one can insult my status and get away with it. Out of everyone in the pack, Sam was the one to compete with, Sam was the one that I feared and loathed. He was the one who trained me, taught me what it was to be a wolf, to lead a pack.

And now, it was time for him to die, it only seems fitting for the student to kill the teacher. If I can surpass him, I will be able to live the rest of my life, knowing that I am an Alpha, that I can lead.

This had to be done.

"Well, can we go already?" I said. I started walking but Tanya raised a hand.

"Um, what the hell is that?" I raised it and smiled.

"It's a Cutlass Sword, nice right? When I was 10, Pirates attacked my tribe, not knowing we were wolves, kill the useless Indians right? Anyway, my father easily defeated them…" I pulled out the slick sword, still in perfect condition, I hadn't messed with it in a long time, but I still made sure to take perfect care of it.

"My father gave me the Captains sword as a present. I practiced with it until the day the wolves in America died…I hid it after that. Be glad, you are the first to see this sword in over 100 years, sides myself."

"Well…I don't know if…"

"I can't hurt you with it. It is just…a final memento is all."

"I don't…"

"Oh whatever." Garrett sighed.

"Just take the damn thing. Let's go." He turned and walked away, Tanya gave me a cautious look before joining the other vampire. It didn't matter, they weren't my target.

Sam was.

I passed the door to our bedroom. I frowned and stared at it. If I lost, I would never see my soul again, Seth did have it after all. I opened the door and quietly walked over so I was standing over him. He was so beautiful, so perfect.

I would win this fight, if not for myself then so I can see this beautiful angel sleeping before me. I felt something drip down my cheek. I realized in shock it was a tear.

It was the only tear I would cry.

I kissed his lips, his cheeks, and his forehead. I couldn't help but sniff his hair; I wanted to remember his scent, even if it was unforgettable.

"I love you." I said. I grabbed his hand; I squeezed it, and then turned. The vampires were at the door, watching in mute silence. They both looked a little sad, not bawling sad, but at least they understood not to make fun or push me. I turned and walked out of the house, they sped ahead of me and I quietly got in the car with them.

"We are heading for a local airstrip, from there we fly to Colorado, to Illinois, to New York…it'll be a long flight."

"Doesn't matter." I chuckled, it was sort of nice, not being able to get there right away, gave me time to plan out how I was going to destroy Sam Uley. Leah would most likely be there…she asked me to kill her and I agreed.

I just don't want her to put up a fight.

We arrived at an airstrip that I had seen before but never actually been to. A large, luxurious jet was parked; a large balding man was standing there.

"You must be Garrett and Tanya."

"You must be Jenk's." she said. The balding man looked at me in surprised but simply nodded.

"There will be a few stops before we arrive lady, if you need to feed I suggest doing it now…"

"Mmmmm don't tempt me Jenk's." she cackled, walking into the plane. That seemed to freak Jenk's out but he stayed silent. Garrett simply walked in and I followed. I plane was small, compared to me anyway, but I had no doubts that it was fast. I looked around until I found some Champaign and a wine glass. I pour myself some.

"You know I would ask if you want some but, then I would seem like an idiot." I chuckled, drinking it all up in one gulp.

"True, but we will get our own the first stop." She chuckled. I sighed.

"If I fall asleep, will you kill me?" they stayed silent until Garrett laughed.

"We're being paid to take you there ALIVE. We would hurt you if we wanted to not be paid."

"So, sleep if you want." I nodded and moved to the back of the plane to a small white couch. I got on it and sighed.

"We will now be taking off." Jenks said. I sighed as the plane began to rumble and soon I felt us moving.

Soon.

Soon I would be in New York, soon I would face my fear, prove myself as an Alpha, save my pack. Make my Seth proud of me.

"You watching father?" I asked, falling asleep as the plane flew high in the sky.

**Ok like I said, I am really sorry this took so long. I hope the longevity of it makes up for the whole 'took forever' thing. Please forgive me! Love yall! Please Review! Exclamation mark!**


	9. The Good The Bad And The Ugly

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Ok, I got positive reviews of last chapter, that's a good sign I think haha. Ok, here we go! Please, enjoy the chapter :D**

**Chapter 9: The Good, the Bad, the Ugly**

**Emmet's POV**

"I look horrible." Brady said with a sigh. I laughed.

"Please, you still give me a hard on."

"But look at me! I'm so fat…"

"Who cares, I'll love you no matter what." Still in the hospital. Brady's fever had disappeared, thank god, but he recently started eating rice pudding and carrots nonstop for whatever reason. Cravings were my guess. His stomach was now the size of a watermelon. The doctor had been way, way off on the growth date. In a matter of 10 hours, he had gone from being 2 months pregnant to 8. My guess was in about 2 hours, his water would break…though to be completely honest, I have no fucking idea how the fuck Mpreg works, so let's hope for the best!

_**Seriously, no clue how Mpreg works**_

"Um excuse me." A velvety voice said. I turned, two women with red eyes and long hair stood staring at me, one was blond while the other dark haired, the dark haired one was about my size in height, the other about a foot shorter.

The second I saw them I knew something was wrong.

"We are looking for a…" she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Brady?"

"I'm Brady." Brady said behind me. I frowned.

"And you are?"

"I'm Irene, this is Kate." The dark haired one said.

"We are…here to talk to Brady, in private."

"Anything you say in front of him you can say in front of me." I said, flexing slightly. I saw the blond tense, I knew what came next.

The Mercenaries.

"Jane!" I screamed. I dashed forward and slammed the blond through the door. She flew right through the glass and right through two walls before stopping at the third. Suddenly Jane was behind Irene and grabbed her by the hair. She actually started swinging her like a mace and bashed her into the ground before swinging her through the window leading outside.

"Alright, you take the blond, I got the brunette." I said. She nodded.

"Protect Brady at all costs." I growled. She nodded and turned to stare at the blond. She was just getting up, looking very pissed off mind you.

"Brady." I said. I turned; he looked scared and shocked at the same time.

"I will protect you." I said. He just nodded.

"Finally, some fucking action." Jane said, seeming serious yet excited at the same time, it was slightly bizarre. She dashed forward; I calmly walked out and waited. Irene was suddenly there, hair wild but seeming completely calm.

"That hurt." She said. I smiled.

"I would hope so." I moved like lightening and slammed my head into her own. She flew right on her back, easy. She suddenly shot up, a small crack in her forehead, now she looked pissed off.

"That was com…" I punched her in the face. Her nose was broken but she simply snapped it back in place.

"If you don't stop…"

"Oh come on!" I snapped. I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head into the wall. I then proceeded to run as fast as I could down the hall, while her head was still in the wall. When I reached the end, I yanked her out and slammed her as hard as I could through the floor. Half her body went through, her legs staying bent above the floor. I sighed, her leg twitched slightly. Suddenly I was knocked back and she stood, her clothes slightly tattered but not looking damaged.

I smirked.

"You're tough…good, wouldn't want this to be too easy." She snarled and charged.

**Jane's POV**

"I hope you're strong." The blond woman, I believe Kate was the name I heard, didn't seem fazed by the attack from before, I would have been surprised if she had.

"I am." I said. She stared at me, scrutinizing my ponytail and formal clothing. I am a neat person, the fact I am neat isn't a crime, if it annoyed her, I would simply destroy her.

"Well then let's make this interesting." A fist flew out at me but I simply moved my head and she missed. She grinned and the fight began. We both became a blur, moving so fast and precise, it was almost hard to keep up with her.

Almost.

She sweep under my legs, I jumped and kicked forward, hoping to catch her off guard. She dodged easily and caught my leg.

"Fuck." I cussed. She slammed me into the wall, sending me straight through to another patients room. The only ones in here were a scared nurse and an old man in a bed with tubes attached to his arm. I snarled as the blond walked into the room, an evil grin on her face.

"Uh oh, not as good as you thought you were." I just laughed.

"Please, I've taken more of a beating than that, cunt." She sneered and charged.

"FACEPALM." I roared. I ran forward, my fingers tight together and sticking straight up. My palm slammed into her face, and she went flying back through the hole. I couldn't help but grin, I had always wanted to face palm someone dramatically like that. I turned to the scared humans; I loved how easily humans got scared.

"Don't worry, I'm a cop." I cackled, rushing through the hole. She was stuck in a wall, perfect.

"Come on! You're gonna be my personal Barbie doll bitch!" I chortled. Ya I'm sadistic, but hell, hurting bad people was something I found fun, and getting to hurt weak mercenaries was better than sex for me, and I like getting fucked. I ripped her out of the wall and dragged her by her combat boots, she moaned, obviously dazed.

I brought her into what looked like the break room for the nurses. People were hiding and when I walked in, they literally screamed.

"Get the fuck out! I'm a scary vampire!" I said sarcastically. All 5 of them ran out, screaming for everything they were worth, this was too fun. I tossed the still dazed merc onto the table and walked over to the coffee pot. I smashed it onto the surface and grabbed a nice hunk of glass and walked over.

"You know, when a vampires hair is cut, it only takes a few hours to grow back?" I said, getting on top of her. She stared, uncomprehending.

"I know from experience, and trust me, it hurts. " I grabbed a large tuft of hair.

"I am going to fucking enjoy this." I slashed off the hair, making her scream. I leaned down and kissed her right on the mouth. Her eyes popped open in surprise. I started laughing.

"God this is too much fun!"

**Emmet's POV**

"Ow!" I snarled, slamming my foot into Irene's stomach, kicking her into a car. We had somehow worked our way into the giant parking garage. I was torn up pretty bad, she was as well. My clothes were a tattered mess; she was practically a tiger with those nails, or claws as I would put them. I had got a few good hits in, at one point I had bit off three of the fingers on her left hand, leaving only her pinkie and thumb.

"I'll admit." She slurred, spitting up a large glob of blood before continuing.

"You are extremely tough, but you won't win. I've never been beaten before Emmet."

"This is gonna be a first for you then." I chuckled, ripping off my ruined shirt, leaving me bare at the top.

"Mmm." She said, licking her lips.

"You know…we don't have to fight…we could…" I laughed.

"Oh honey, you are sooooo barking up the wrong tree." I said, making myself sound stereotypical homosexual. She frowned.

"Why are all the hot ones always gay?"

"Please lady, why are all the hot ones always straight is the better question." I said. I wrinkled my nose.

"You know, for a vampire, you sure are fugly." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know, fugly, it means fucking ugly." She snarled and I laughed.

"Come on!" I barreled forward, knocking a car out of my way. She charged and we slammed our foreheads together, the sound was like boulders colliding. I fell back but she stayed where she was, the crack on her forehead slowly healing. She didn't give me time to recover. She rushed me and kicked me in the side, knocking me into the concrete above. She grabbed my arm and threw me across the large, car filled, garage. In a burst of speed she was there, slamming me through the concrete in the floor, knocking me down another level, level D we were on now. She landed on top of me, her claws piercing my skin. I cried out as she purposely dug them into my chest. She laughed and slowly lowered her fugly face, only an inch away from mine. She purred and smiled.

"Come on, scream for me." In a last effort to show my will to not give up, I spat bloody spit into her face. She literally carved a piece of skin from my flesh the size of a cell-phone in response, the pain was shocking, but I gritted my teeth, refusing to scream. She smiled, moving in front of my face again.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll make that little boy up there suffer. You remember the pain of becoming a vampire? A million times worse. I'm going to wear his skin like a fur coat."

"You bit…ga-h!" she closed her hands around my throat.

"Now D…"

Her right arm disappeared.

She stared where it was in shock, so did I.

"You know, just because I'm sad, doesn't mean I don't want to help out you asshole." Alice growled. She shoved the shell shocked bitch off of me and helped me up.

"Now why the hell didn't you get me?"

"It's not that I didn't want to…I was just preoccupied."

"Suuuure." She growled. She looked over at the shocked woman, who was staring at missing arm in shock.

"What are we gonna do with her?"

"Interrogate, if that doesn't work, kill her I guess."

"Where's the other one?" Alice asked. And by some crazy coincidence, the other one popped up…in her underwear. The elevator opened and there was the other girl, Kate clad in black underwear with Jane, fully clothed, holding her by her half bald head, a huge grin on her face.

"Got this one." Alice looked completely shocked, I'll admit, even I was a little surprised.

"Wow, you got a little crazy again didn't you?" I said. She just shrugged.

"I got into the moment!"

"K-Kate?" Irene said in shock.

"S-she…" Kate shivered.

"I made you my bitch pretty little girl." Jane cooed into Kate's ear, making her enter the fetal position.

"Spill it." I said to Irene. She growled.

"Alright, our coven was hired to kill that boy, and capture Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. Paul too if possible." I sighed.

"What else?"

"We were hired by someone named Sam. See, after we killed the boy, we were supposed to get on a plane and go to New York."

"New York?" Jane said.

"He is at the top of the Empire State Building apparently…we got a call from our colleges a few minutes before all of this…they got Jacob Black." Alice seemed shocked.

"N-no way…"

"He went willingly apparently." Irene continued.

"Willingly…he plans to face this alone." Alice said, staring at me.

"Emmet…we have to stop him! He might get killed! Oh god what about Seth…"

"We were ordered not to touch Clearwater, if even a scratch we weren't gonna get paid." Irene said, still sounding defeated.

"Ok, ok…" Suddenly something seemed to dawn on Alice's face.

"I have a plan." She said evilly.

"First, where is the plane going to be?" Irene told us some air-field outside of town.

"We were supposed to call once the deed was done." Irene said. Alice smiled.

"Then call them and tell them the deed is done…otherwise…Jane here has a little fun with both of you." Jane seemed to perk up at the prospect and Kate started screaming for god to come and take her right then and there.

"Alright!" Irene yelled over Kate, who stopped screaming and started rocking back and forth. She pulled out her phone with her only available arm and typed in a number that was on the back of a photo of Brady.

"It's Irene…it…" she looked at me angrily before finishing.

"It's done...alright, we'll be on our way." She closed the phone and glared.

"Anything else?"

"Ya, one more thing. You go to prison willingly." She snarled and Alice just smiled.

"Don't worry; I would rather be in a prison full of women than with Jane." Jane just smiled happily.

"This one doesn't go to prison…she stays with me…" Kate started screaming again and I sighed.

"No Jane, she goes to prison…" Jane put on her pouting face.

"Alright…too bad sweet cheeks." Kate shivered.

"Alright…Emmet we don't have a lot of time, me and Jane have to get on that plane."

"I would go but…I can't leave Brady." I said with a frown.

"It's alright." Alice said patting my cheek.

"We will end this…be with your husband." She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. It felt nice, having such a good friend.

"Oh and I'll call Bree and ask her to pick up Nessie…so don't worry about her." I nodded then turned to Jane.

"Jane…"

"I'll kick some ass for you." She said.

"I was gonna say don't be a bitch." I said. She growled.

"Ya well, I am a bitch. And I'm not hugging you if that's what you want." I just laughed.

"Never in a million years, I don't want your vampire herpes." She glared.

"There's no such thing idiot…give Brady my regards." Then they were gone. I turned to the two and smiled.

"Let's wait for the police shall we?"

**Alice's POV**

"We need to make a quick stop first." I yelled as we rushed through the street. It didn't take long, 1 minute to be exact. Soon I was at my maker's house.

"Felix!" I yelled, opening the door. Felix was sitting on the couch, shirtless and had an also shirtless Riley under his arm. Riley's eyes were red, and he was drinking a ton of blood.

"Hey! You finished changing!" I said with a smile. Riley barely registered me, he continued sucking on a plastic cup filled with what smelt like Type A blood.

"Just a few hours ago…little guy hasn't said a thing…he just clings to me and drinks blood." He chuckled, kissing Riley's cheek, who stopped, looked at him, snuggled up against Felix's stomach, and then finally started drinking more blood.

"Aww that's adorable." I said. I quickly shook my head.

"No, no…that's not why I'm here." He looked at me seriously then frowned.

"I can see that…what's happened?" I told him everything, leaving absolutely nothing out. His face stayed blank the entire time I talked, no emotions betraying him. Finally I was done and he stayed silent for a minute before talking.

"I see…seems to me like you will need some help."

"Indeed…Felix…I know Riley just changed but…"

"It's alright Alice…but consider us square after this ok?" I nodded.

"Ok." He stretched and stood. Riley looked up confused. He leaned down and picked up the small vampire.

"Well love, seems we are taking a trip. Let's pack some clothes…and blood."

He started walking towards a purple door before stopping.

"What about Paul and Quil?" immediately my eyes went wide.

"F-fuck I forgot...but…I don't know where they went. They never told us…and never gave us a number, fuck!"

"Well…you said they are only to be captured…I suppose we will meet them there." Felix said.

"You can't get on our plane though…we…" Felix just smiled.

"I have a private jet dear, don't worry about me. We will meet you at the…Empire State was it?"

"You have a…what exactly do you do anyway Felix?" Jane suddenly said, walking in the front.

"Jane dear, no surprise you would shove that nose of yours into our business."

"You know each other?" I said surprised.

"She was an informant for me…told me everything that went on with the Police whenever I asked. But since she got promoted she has not spoken to me since…"

"I was done working for you Felix." Jane said. he shrugged.

"It's not like I don't have more informants."

"Seriously what do you do?" I said, I still had no clue, he never told me.

"If you recover any memories of your human life…you will know exactly what I do." He chuckled, walking through the door.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" he yelled.

"Right, let's go Jane." I said, rushing out the door.

We arrived at the airfield 5 minutes later, the wind was blowing fiercely through the field and a large jet was in the middle of the field. A man in a black suit was standing next to stairs leading into the jet.

"Hello, I'm Irene, this is Kate." I said. I held my unneeded breath, hoping he had no clue what the real Kate and Irene looked like.

"Hello, it will be a long trip; we have blood inside if required."

"That would be lovely." Jane said. We got inside and sat down. The stairs leading to the inside closed and the butler handed us vintage Coyote blood, good stuff.

"It will take us about a day to arrive, including the stops required for refueling. Please relax and enjoy the flight. He turned and walking into the cockpit. I sighed.

"It's going to be a while…"

"All we can do is wait." Jane shrugged, drinking up the blood

"Wait…I should call Seth once we get in the air…" I said.

Soon the seatbelt sign appeared and the plane got into motion.

**Seth's POV**

I opened my eyes, everything was bleary. I wiped my hand over my eyes and suddenly I recognized my surroundings. Me and Jake's room. I sighed and my hand moved, wanting to feel Jake's smooth, hard skin against my finger tips. But only silky violet sheets greeted them. I frowned.

"Jake?" I said. I got up and started looking around the house.

"J-Jake?" I was getting panicked now, my heartbeat thudding a mile a minute. He wasn't in the house, why wasn't my Jake in the house? I looked down the door to our small basement with a single window.

"Jake?" nothing.

"Oh…oh god…oh god…" I grabbed my chest, gasping short, hard breaths. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I froze. I put on Jacob's robe, a black, fluffy thing, and went to get the door.

"Jake?"

"No." Standing there was a black man with cornrows and a large piercing in his nose.

"Do I know you?"

"No man, I was paid to give this to you, that's all." He suddenly handed me a black cell-phone, then turned and got in his car, and drove away. I frowned and closed the door, turning around then staring at the phone in wonder. Suddenly it buzzed to life, making me jump.

"Fuck!" the number wasn't one I recognized. I answered.

"Hello?" someone breathed heavily into the phone, a chill ran up my spine.

"Hello?"

"Seth…you sound good." A girls voice said. Another chill ran up my spine, I knew that voice…from somewhere…

"W-who is this?"

"You need to come to New York."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go to the Forks airfield, a plane is waiting for you….I'll meet you here…do you want to Save Jacob?" I stared at the phone shocked.

"You have to hurry. I will call you when you get there and tell you where to go next…your plane is faster than the others…you can get here right after Jacob…but you must hurry."

"O-oh k…Who are you?" The familiar girl's voice sighed.

"Stupid little man." Then the line went dead. Tears streaked down my cheeks.

My dead sister.

I quickly turned and grabbed a trash bag and filled it with clothes, mostly Jakes. I wanted his smell and I liked wearing his clothes…even if they were extremely baggy.

I reached into the secret cubby hole in our closet and grabbed out $1000 from the millions we stole just a year ago. I quickly put on some of Jake's clothes and ran out of the house. I got in our car and drove to the field. Just as she had said, a jet was sitting there, looking completely out of place compared to the old fashioned field. A man sat outside, looking dead serious. I ran up to him.

"Seth Clearwater?" he had a thick Jamaican accent.

"Yes." I said. He nodded.

"You must get inside sir, I am supposed to getcha to New York quickly man." I nodded and ran inside and sat down. He closed the stairs and got in the cockpit. The seatbelt sign turned on and I quickly buckled up.

"Leah…you are alive…but…" I frowned.

"Jake…what else is he lying about?" I said out loud as the plane took off into the sky.

**? POV**

"Call that woman, tell her we got Quil and Paul." I grumbled, picking up there unconscious bodys and tossing them in the car. They put up a fight but…they lost.

No one beats our Coven…no one.

**Alright, things are in motion now. Idk how many more chaps this story has left, but things are gonna get crazy, I promise you. **


	10. Ole Faithful

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Glad you all liked last chapter, this chap was hard to write just so you know! I got a lot of stuff going on at the same time. :S anyway, enjoy! Review please!**

**Chapter 10: Ole Faithful**

**? POV**

"What do you think I should do?"

"**What I want to do is what we should do."**

"Yes…that's what we should do."

"**Yes my love."**

I stood on the edge, staring down at New York city. Sounds rang in a constant stream of horns and the wind, whipping through Emily's hair, the scars on her face disappearing and reappearing every few seconds, not strange, normal.

"We should kill them all…"

"**No love, not until our family is together again…"**

"Yes you're right. Once Paul and Quil and…._him _have rejoined, we will take this city….everyone can join, one big giant family…."

I turned and walked inside. I owned the Empire State Building now, it cost millions but I finally had it. I immediately fired everyone and soon this building became vacant and private, no one was allowed to enter this building.

It was where my family would stay….all of my family.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. The voice coming from the window immediately quieted. I kept walking past the large metal railings that surrounded the top of the tower, moving till I arrived at the door, pushing it open as the wind whipped at me and Emily's hair. Once inside, I sat down on a large metal chair I had melded together myself out of scraps from cars.

Sitting in front of my chair, dangling from the ceiling from metal hooks, were the heads of m family.

Most were skulls, but some were fresh, some were halfway decomposed, others had maggots wriggling around in them and others flies.

500 of them.

People I had killed because they reminded me of Emily, some werewolves who wanted to join my pack…I think, some vampires that had crossed me and were there simply as a warning not to cross me. I had to burn there bodies of course…without those, they all were simply heads.

"Aren't they beautiful Emily?"

"**Yes."** She whispered in my ear, suddenly rubbing my crotch.

"**Let's make love my darling…"**

"Yes." I said. I pulled off my pants, already shirtless, and began pumping myself, getting ready to push myself inside her.

**Leah's POV**

Elevator, that horrible music playing as I went up it. Head was fuzzy, vision slightly blurred. Where was I? Oh ya, Empire State Building…going to see Sam….tell him…something…

The Elevator door opened. I walked out, putting my Kabuki mask on the couch the was brought up to sit right outside the elevator. I walked till I saw Sam, naked in his chair, his mouth open and his head drawn back.

I hated and loved that man with everything fiber of my being.

He forced me to do things and is partially the reason why I'm…messed up in the head…what was I talking about?

Tempted, tempted to move forward and take him but…I couldn't, can't, won't, shouldn't…

"Sam." I said loudly. He stopped and looked at me, anger hot in his eyes. Suddenly he was in front of me and smacked me across the face.

"What the fuck are you doing." He snarled. I turned, not remember why my cheek was hurting.

"The mercenaries, all the targets are captured and Brady is dead."

"Good." Sam said.

"Then…" he frowned at me. He imprinted on me and he wanted to hate me but I knew he couldn't, no matter how many piercings and tattoos I got, he couldn't hate me.

"Get something to eat…now leave whore." I nodded and turned around, picking up my mask and put it on while I pulled on my hood.

I got in the elevator and went down, leaving Sam to his fantasy.

I arrived at the bottom; some I forget the name of was sitting there, his face sweaty as usual.

"You"

"Ah, yes Miss." His accent was typical New York.

"Go get something to eat; we have time to waste until they get here."

"Ya miss." He walked out the front. I sighed and sat behind the large desk, the lights on but I knew no one was going to show up; it had been abandoned for over 5 years. I sighed and stared into a mirror sitting on the desk. I took off the mask; I looked horrible with the piercings.

I ripped one out. The skin bled horrible for a few seconds then finally healed and disappeared all together. I ripped out all the piercings on my face, chest, arms, I ripped them all out. I was soon soaked in my own blood, but no marks covered my skin. I walked into the bathroom and washed off the blood from my face. I looked better, so much better. I walked out and that man had come back, he had a large grilled sandwich in his hand.

"Figured I should bring you one miss." He was staring, probably noticing the piercings were gone.

"Thanks…" I took the sandwich and ate it hardily.

"What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Well Jack, I want you to leave." I reached under the desk and brought out a suit case full of 500,000 dollars.

"Jack, if you stay with us too long, you are bound to get killed. And you are a good man; good men don't deserve to die…" I handed him the case. He seemed shocked.

"I don't…"

"Just go, don't say anything and never return." I said. He nodded.

"Thanks." He ran out and I forgot what I had done.

"Where did I get this?" I mumbled, staring at the sandwich.

**Jacob's POV**

We had stopped to refuel, we were almost there.

"So." Tanya said. I turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"So, what's being a werewolf like? I've always been so curious…"

"You eat a ton of food, and you go into heat for a week every month, not much to talk about lady." She sighed.

"Well that's nice I guess…"

"You also pee on random objects to claim your territory and we hate cats, they pee on everything and smell like shit filled cat litter."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh…"

"He's just screwing with you Tanya." Garrett said, not raising his eyes from his book and sounding bored, he was reading _Wuthering Heights._

"Aww, that's not very nice." Tanya said with a frown.

"Ya well, I'm not here to please you."

"Obviously not…I would be laughing right now if you were."

**Alice's POV**

"3 hours?"

"Ya 3 hours man." The pilot said. "We got farther than expected." I nodded.

"Good…soon." I said. Jane just nodded.

**Seth's POV**

"Mr. Clearwater." A voice said. I opened my sleepy eyes and yawned. I stared at the pilot.

"Ya?"

"We here man." He said.

"Already?" I croaked surprised.

"Leah said…"

"We hit a head wind, push us forward." His Jamaican accent drawled. He suddenly turned.

"Oh, ya here." I looked up.

My sister.

I stared, she stared back at me.

"We hit a head wind mon, push us forward quicker."

"I can see that." She said, tearing her gaze away and pulling out a suitcase.

"This is the money I promised you, now leave, your obligation to me and Sam is done." He nodded.

"Thank ya Leah." He shook her hand then walked back into the cockpit.

"Now, shall we go get something to eat? I'm starving…er well I think I ate a sandwich…no clue where it came from…" I started crying and ran forward, hugging her with everything in my body. She hugged me back and I felt her breath in my hair, she smelled just like I remembered.

"W-where have you been! Why haven't you called me! I…" she pressed a finger against my lips.

"Let's get some Pizza first…I can…explain…that..." I frowned; I could tell there was something wrong with her, something in her head.

We walked out onto a field, when I looked to the left I could easily see New York in the difference. There was a black, sleek, vehicle sitting there. We got inside and we soon were heading for the city, both of us silent. We arrived soon at a pizza place in New York, NY. The pizza was incredible and I had probably 7, 8 pieces. Normally it would be Jake eating 7 to 8 pieces and me 3 or 4 but this was some good ass pizza…plus I was practically starving, I hadn't eaten on the plane after all.

"So…are you going to explain anything to me?" I asked, bright sunlight shining through the window of the Pizza shop, tons of people walking past outside.

"Ya…ok so, you remember all that stuff that happened?"

"You mean the…massacre."

"Ya well I was there…and…" she frowned.

"Sorry…it was so long ago and my head doesn't work quite right...I just forget what I'm doing at times and it becomes a big blur in my memory…" I frowned.

"Why? Why are you like this?"

"Being with Sam I suppose…too much vampire blood…in the early years he made me drink some too…it made him Schizophrenic and Bipolar…bad combo…and has fucked up my long and short term memory..." she stared at her pizza in disdain and then started gobbling it up again like before.

"I remember it sort of now…I tried to get the little kids out but…they were already dead…then I shifted and killed a few…I looked for you but…I couldn't find you… I got surrounded by three vampires and was gonna die but then Sam came out of nowhere and saved me and we ran for it...if heard it in his mind though…he made a deal with the vampires and completely betrayed all of us for his own skin."

She took a deep breath at the memory.

"Sorry its hard to talk about."

"It's ok…but why was he drinking the blood?" she laughed, no humor in it though.

"Because he had this crazy notion that the blood made us stronger temporarily…he eventually had us stop when he realized it wasn't true but by then it was too late…we were both already too far gone."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"So…what's the deal with…Emily was it?" a dark look passed through her eyes before it disappeared and suddenly she spoke, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Emily is…his well…Schizophrenic fantasy. I think deep down he knows she is fake…just doesn't want to admit it though."

"I thought you guys were imprints…."

"We are…why do you think I'm still here? "

"But what he makes you do…"

"He's my Alpha." She said.

"It's not like I can help it…"

"Do you…still love him?" I said shocked.

"That is the horrible side of imprinting…you love that person even if you don't want to." Suddenly her phone rang.

"Sam." She said, pulling it out.

"Ya…ya…ya…ya…ok." She hung up.

"I got to go…apparently Jacob and the other mercenaries will be here in an hour…just stay here and watch the building. When you see us go in, you follow secretly and then we can get the jump on him."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I said. she turned.

"Just…one more question ."

"Shoot."

"Why…didn't you ever try to find me?" she frowned.

"I…don't know exactly…oh wait…now I remember." That dark glint covered her eyes again but soon disappeared.

"I knew where you were and I wanted to come see you but…Jacob…made me promise to never see you." I felt like Jake had just punched me across the face.

"W-what? Why!"

"To protect you…he didn't want Sam to get near you. He made me swear to never see you until I left Sam for good…but I never could do it…you know though, my memory is so bad…I usually forget talking to Jake so Sam never found out when we were in our wolf forms…" I suddenly had an urge to beat up Jake…well, hit him at least.

"Don't be angry at him, he lied to you to protect you and I agreed with him…you know why you were never on Sam's list? Because I begged him for days not to kill you, never to kill you…he finally agreed. I tried to save Jacob too but…he wants Jacob the most…"

"But it's just…Jake has been lying to me about a ton of stuff…why I won't get pregnant, you…I mean what else is he lying about?"

"You don't understand how much Jacob loves you…if he had to kill an entire city full of people to save you…he would do it without hesitation." She smiled, moved forward, and kissed my forehead.

"Be ready little man…this all ends today." And with that, she turned and walked out. I sat there and finished another piece of pizza. I sighed and looked in my little garbage bag, clothes enough for three people. Would probably need them too…there is definitely be a lot of shifting.

I sighed and grabbed my head; I was weak, pathetic and weak. I was always being protected, Jake, my sister…everyone always protecting me, never the other way around. I looked up outside.

Not anymore. I stood and paid the check and walked out. Now I would be the protector. I walked until I saw what I was looking for, a shady looking thrift store. I walked inside, a fat man with a balding head was standing behind the counter. I walked up to him and looked him right in his muddy brown eyes, no one else was in the store.

"I want to buy a gun." I said, no emotions betraying my voice. He didn't say a word, just stared right back at me. He put down a shot glass and a rag that I hadn't noticed before he was polishing with, and he said in a deep voice.

"How big of one are you looking for?"

"Whatever can kill a man in one shot." I said. He sighed.

"Any gun can do that."

"You haven't seen the man I'm going to kill." He sighed.

"Is this some kind of gang war?"

"No, a man is going to kill the people I love unless I stop him, and I am going to stop him with my hands, my hands." I repeated, rolling them into fists that lay listless at my side. He nodded.

"Well alright then kid…how old are you?"

"101." I said. He nodded and suddenly reached under the counter, pulling out a double barrel Shotgun. I found it weird that he didn't even seem shocked that I had said that, must get a lot of vampires.

"If you get close enough, a shot pretty much anywhere on his body will most likely kill him in one shot…but it's not a far away gun, you have to be at least….ohh…20 ft if you want to hit him…"

"How much for the gun, ammo, and a duffel bag?"

"for all of that…ohh….probably 900." I sighed and reached into my plastic bag and pulled out the thousand. I handed him 900 of it and handed it to him. He counted it quickly, like a pro, and put it in the register.

"Here's _Ole' faithful."_

"Huh?"

"The guns name…its gotten me through some times this gun…"

"W-wait I can't…"

"Take it, I can see it in your eyes…you are gonna need it more than me." I nodded.

"Thanks…I'll take good care of it."

"Polish it a lot…don't let er get rusty."

"I won't." he nodded, I suddenly felt like he was giving me the key to his memories. He pulled out 10 shot gun rounds.

"These are all I got. Use them sparingly."

"Right." He pulled out a tan colored Duffel bag and gave the gun a little kiss before putting her carefully into the bag with the bullets.

"It's not currently loaded…you do know how to shoot right?"

"Learned in the 20's."

"Good then I don't have to show you…" he held out his hand.

"Good luck." I shoot it, feeling stronger and better already.

"Thanks." I turned to leave and opened the door, the duffel bag wrapped around my shoulder.

"One more thing." He said. I turned.

"Don't lose yourself." He said. It took me a minute to realize what he was saying, I understood in the end though.

"I won't I can't…" He nodded.

"I trust you."

"I know." I left without another word.

I looked around the city.

Soon.

I walked down the block, no one paying me any mind

Soon.

I sat down in a secluded place and watched the front of the Empire state Building.

Soon, everything would be ending soon.

I noticed quickly that no one was leaving or entering the building, and that the words _Private Property _were stuck on the front revolving doors. How in the world Sam had managed to buy the entire building I would never know. Suddenly, a car pulled up, it must have been longer than it felt.

"Hurry up." I heard, thanks to my heightened sense of hearing. A gorgeous woman in tight, tan pants and a tan shirt got out, followed by a much more done up man In a brown tweed suit. Then Jacob got out, wearing a white shirt and jeans. He looked surprisingly calm…and wasn't fighting. So he had gone without a fight…I wasn't gonna let him fight alone. I frowned, something was on his back…was that a sword? Where had he gotten that? It smelt old and dusty…heightened senses remember?...yet looked in perfect condition. They all walked inside of the building, I saw Leah greet them and usher them inside. She glanced at me immediately and nodded then went inside. Suddenly another Car appeared.

"Hurry up!" a familiar voice called. I was shocked to see Alice pop out of the car, Emmet's new partner Jane was right behind her. What where those two doing here?

"Kate, Irena." Leah said. She stared at them then a confused expression crossed her face. I noticed Jane tense and Alice tense as well.

"Ya…its us." Jane said. Leah grabbed her head and shook it.

"Ya…it must be…sorry the memory of mine…never mind, top floor." They ran inside and she looked back at me and made a forward gesture. I ran across the street and right up to her.

"Ok, we don't have a lot of time, its now or never…" she stared at the duffel bag but said nothing.

"We only get one shot to surprise him…"

"Right…" I hugged her.

"We are freeing you today sis."

"Y-ya…" we ran to one of the elevators. It opened and we dashed inside.

I was going to end this…I was going to end all of this…me and Ole Faithful anyway.

**Alright, this is getting good right! Hahah well anyway…I don't know how many chapters are left…not a lot sadly, but next chap is gonna shock and awe you…and if you have read my stories, you know when I say I'm going to shock and awe you I will do just that. Love yall, and please, pleaseeee review! I really want another 100 review story…please? :3**


	11. Of Gods And Men

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Ok still unsure how many more chapters there are going to be…anyway, things gonna go bat shit this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Of Gods and Men**

**Jacob POV**

"We're here." The pilot said.

"No shit…" Garrett mumbled under his breath. The jet opened up and we were suddenly in a car, heading into the city.

"You ready?" Tanya asked curiously. I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." When we arrived at the building, Leah walked out the front to greet us. The first thing I noticed was that the piercings were gone…and she seemed…different somehow.

"Hurry up!" Tanya snapped, ushering me out of the car. I let Garrett out then got out myself. We walked up to the revolving doors and Leah greeted us.

"To the top floor…you will get paid."

"Ya ya…" Tanya said, pushing me through the revolving door. The three of us walked up to the elevator and waited until it came down and opened. We got in and headed to the top.

**Alice's POV**

"Hurry up!" I snap, grabbing Jane's hand and yanking her out of the car. We ran up to the door, were a woman stood, waiting for us.

"Irene, Kate…" she stopped and stared at us in confusion.

"Shit" I thought to myself. She stared and I and Jane both tensed, ready for a fight.

"Ya…it's us." Jane said. The woman grabbed her head.

"Ya…it must be…sorry this memory of mine…never mind, top floor." We both nodded and ran inside. One Elevator was already going up and already almost to the top so we ran to the second one, dashed inside. And headed to the top.

**Felix POV**

"We're here."

"Thanks' Mickey." We had arrived in New York. I got out of my plane, Riley, still sucking on a cup full of blood, riding piggyback on my back.

"Well Riley, you ready to go?"

"Is…is it safe for us to go? I mean I don't…"

"Don't worry…if you keep drinking the blood you should be able to control…" I frowned and turned. A plane was landing.

"Who the hell…" I owned this airstrip privately…

Then I remembered, my people who worked here told me they had been paid a lot of money from some anonymous person to use the airstrip. 3 planes were going to land, along with one other one that was added at the last second.

3 planes….

3 targets.

Everything Alice said to me clicked into my brain.

"Ah, I see, clever."

"Felix?"

"Stay here little one, I have to go save some werewolves." I ran out to where the plane would land, I would have to time this perfectly. The plane started coming down, I dug my heels into the concrete. When the plane was about to hit me, I would have to clap my hands into it and literally catch the plane. It wasn't a large plane, so I knew with my vampire strength I would be able to do it, but the tricky part would be timing. If I didn't clamp my hands on it perfectly, then it would run right over me…and I mean I'm catching a jet...

It hit the concrete and started making a loud screeching sound.

"COME ON!" I roared. It rushed at me, I could see the pilot looking totally shocked and trying to slow down the plane. The front rushed at me and i knew I wouldn't be able to do it.

Then I got an idea at the last second. I ducked and threw my arms out. My arms busted right through the landing gear. The front of the plane crashed down into the concrete and the loudest screeching noise filled the air. Sparks flew from the crashed plane and it came to a sudden halt.

The time to strike presented itself. I ran at the plane at full speed. The plane door exploded outwards and I saw the first vampire. I rammed into her and we went right through the plane. It was a woman with black hair and tight leather clothes.

"Name?"

"What?" She said, shell shocked.

"Name."

"Carmen. Why?"

"I like to know the name of the person I'm about to kill." I ripped her head off, ripped off the rest of the limbs, and pulled out a match and she burst into flames. I turned, the other one, a man. Stood watching curiously.

"My, you don't like to wait do you?"

"Not my style friend. Name?"

"Eleazar." He looked very old, for a vampire I mean, about 70.

"Well...you seem old."

"I was alive when King Arthur was just a boy."

"Oh is that all? Arthur was a good friend, wonderful king." Eleazar just smiled.

"Well then, shall we dance?" He rushed forward and I did as well.

**Jacob's POV**

We reached the top, I took a very deep breath, this was it. The door opened and we all stepped out, the smell hit me almost immediately, the smell of decomposing bodies. The heads of hundreds of people hung from the ceiling, like Christmas ornaments. It was disgusting and fascinating all at the same time.

"Come in." a deep voice said. an involuntary shiver ran through my body, I hadn't heard that voice in so long…well I did on the phone, which felt like years ago, but hearing it in person was even more chilling. We walked around, Sam sat in a chair melded from random looking pieces of metal. He was in a pair of long black sweat pants, looking like some kind of god of death. Next to him, on his right, sat three skulls.

One I couldn't recognize because it was old and crumbly looking, no skin or anything, just bone. The second, was another I didn't recognize, old and crumbly like the other. The third…the third was painful to look at. Embry's head, it was already a little decomposed but I could see it was him. I suddenly felt pain in my heart, I remember, before Seth, that me and Embry had been in a secret relationship. I remember feeling his naked body pressed against mine, the nights we spent together. But then we broke up…I can't remember why…oh yes I do. He shifted, and imprinted on another man. I was heartbroken for weeks…but then I shifted and Seth came into my life…I had all but forgotten Embry.

I never told Seth about him…mostly because I didn't want Seth to know that Embry was my first…but it didn't matter now, it was a distant memory, another time, another life.

"My Jacob...you look well."

"Was well Sam, then you had to pop up."

"Indeed, I do have a habit of…" he stopped talking and looked to his right for a second, like he was listening to someone, then turned back to us.

"Anyway…"

"Look, we don't give a shit about all of this, pay us then we can go and you can do whatever the hell you want." He glared at the speaker, Garrett, in anger but nodded and kicked a case toward them.

"It's all in there, now take it and get the fuck out." Garrett picked it up and turned.

"Come on Tanya."

"Well it's been fun wolf…" She patted my arm.

"Good luck." They headed for the elevator.

"So Jake…how's that ass you've been tapping?"

"No business of yours." I replied, pulling out the sword, still wicked sharp after all this time. He stared in surprise, and then started laughing out loud, sounded madder and madder.

"Well then! This will be fun!"

"JAKE!" a voice cried. I turned in surprise; Garrett and Tanya were both stuck, looking completely shocked. Alice and Jane stood, looking pissed.

"If you distract them, ill pay you double what I just gave you!" Sam yelled, pulling out the clans sword, dried blood was still on the sword.

I saw Garrett shrug, and toss the case on a couch and slap Alice. They started fighting but I couldn't pay attention, Sam was coming right at me. He raised the sword and swung it down. I raised my own and the blades slammed into each other, the sound loud and surprising. It took all my strength to hold him back. He pulled back and I slashed out, the sword slicing, just barely, his chest. Blood trickled down and he smirked wildly.

"Perfect."

Then we danced.

His sword came out at me with a flurry of hits, it was impossible to predict. He would attack vertically then suddenly stab at me. I wasn't getting the chance to fight back; it was taking everything I had not to get stabbed. He swung at my forehead but I didn't move in time. I felt it slash open the skin above my eye like butter. I staggered back and I felt the blood pour down over my eye, forcing it closed. I wiped at it but more simply poured down, I was basically blind in my left eye now, at least until it healed.

"Can't see Jake? Your idiotic father was the same way."

"Go to hell!" I snarled.

"You first." He chuckled, rushing forward. I dodged and my sword slashed, hard, across his stomach.

"Ah!" he cried out. His hand going across his stomach, which was pouring blood.

"Son of a bitch." I turned, too late.

The sword went straight into my side.

"Jake!" Alice screamed. I gasped as blood dribbled out of my mouth.

"I win." Sam said, seeming almost shocked. I fell on my back, the sword falling out of me as blood started to pour out, my side, hell my whole body, burned like it was on fire.

"I WIN, I WIN!" he cackled. He looked down.

"Let's finish this Jacob Black." He lifted up the sword and placed the tip right on my forehead; blood dribbled down the blade and went over my forehead.

I had lost, Seth…Seth.

My Seth…I'm sorry. I only let myself think of Seth, I wanted him to be my last thought on this earth, my last, beautiful thought.

"Time to die Black." He chuckled.

A shot gun being pumped suddenly filled the air.

Sam suddenly looked up, total and complete shock on his face.

"F-fuck." He said, the sword clattered from his hands.

"Get away from my Jacob." Seth snarled. He fired, large, bloody hole appeared in Sam's chest and he flew onto his back.

Seth ran to my side.

"Jake…Jake!" Seth started crying.

"S-sorry! I-i-I was late…I-I…."

"Baby, baby…."I coughed up a little blood but didn't stop staring.

"It's ok…It's ok…I should be fine…just need time to heal." I said. it was a lie…I wasn't exactly sure if I would make it or not.

"Sorry Jacob." Leah suddenly said. I was surprised to see her.

"It's fine…I'm glad you got Seth…at least that's what I'm assuming happened."

"It is."

We all looked up. Sam, somehow he was up and charging.

"SON OF A BITCH! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU TOO." Seth snarled and fired again. The shots slammed into Sam's arm and he cried out and slowed just a little.

"S-shit!" Seth said. pulling out a duffle bag and started trying to reload.

Too slow.

"NO SAM!" Leah snarled. She ran forward and slammed into him.

"Not anymore! Not anymore! I am free god dammit! Jacob! I want to join your pack!"

"You can join!" I screamed. I physically saw it, the change hit her like a tidal wave. Her shoulders no longer scrunched like she was holding up the world.

She actually smiled.

"Come on love, lets go together." She slammed her fist into Sam's sword wound and he staggered back, screaming in pain.

"DO YOU FEEL THAT SAM! THAT'S EVERYTHING YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!" she started laughing, she was free.

The reached the edge of the tower, on the outside with the metal gate. She slammed her fist into the buck shot wounds again and again, Sam completely paralyzed in pain. She stopped and he clung too the gate, actually crying. She turned and walked over to us. I just noticed that Tanya and Garrett were subdued by Jane and Alice. She squeezed my hand and hugged Seth.

"Goodbye Seth." She looked at me.

"Looks like you get to do it after all."

"Leah?" Seth said, confusion washing over his face.

"What…"

"This is where we say goodbye Seth."

"N-no! What? You don't…"

"Love...Sam is my imprint…killing him is killing a part of me…it's ok love…" she hugged Seth

"You were the best little brother I could ever have." Tears streaked down her cheeks and he cried as well.

"No…No…No!" he sobbed so violently.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I command you to stop this and kill them!" Sam roared. She turned, I could see her freedom.

"You don't control me Sam!" She started laughing, the sound was actual joy.

"Not anymore! He does!" she turned to me.

"Jacob…I am a follower…its too hardwired into my brain…please…do this for me." Seth stared.

"J-Jake…"

"I'm sorry Seth…I made a promise to Leah…I would be the one to kill her." Alice ran over, as if reading my mind, and helped me up, me leaning heavily on her.

"Leah…I give you one final order…destroy Sam." She smiled, pure joy.

"I will…goodbye." She turned, her independence was finally hers.

"I control my destiny...come Sam, lets enter hell together." She exploded into a giant wolf and charged.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sam snarled, he tried to move, but he was too hurt to do so. Leah slammed into him, her massive weight and body sending her and Sam right through the protective metal wall and sending them hurtling towards the earth.

That was the tragic and redeeming end, of Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater.

I have thought about this for many years and I like to think that, in her final moments. She saw her life again, the good parts that her bad memory made her forget, that in her final moments she remember the good in her life.

That she was finally happy.

**Ok….*sniffle* I am not gonna lie, I did cry writing this. It made me uber emotional all of a sudden and I cried a little…yes that is it. There is one more chapter then the epilogue…next chapter is all Brady and Emmet…yup you guessed it, they gonna have the baby. I hope you all enjoyed this story…its been very fun to write.**

**Much love and please review!**


	12. The Dog Days Are Over

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2

**Ok so…only two chapters left =[ Just this chap and the Epilogue…sniffle. Anywho…lets get this show on the road…sniffle.**

**Chapter 12: The Dog Days are Over**

**Emmet's POV**

The mercenaries were brought to a jail made especially for vampires, while most of the patients had to be moved because of…well, damages to the hospital let's just say. That was where I was, in a different hospital holding my husband's hand.

"Hey." He said. I left my distracting thoughts and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Tired." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"If you want to sleep then do it…you don't have to stay awake for me."

"Ya but…"

"Baby its ok." He was going to object, I could see it in his eyes, but he didn't and just frowned.

"Ow." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ow?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." He said, grabbing his stomach.

"Baby?"

"Um, contractions, ya, um…"

"Oh!" I quickly ran out and got the doctor.

"Well…it seems you are going into labor." He said, obviously confused by the whole situation. Who could blame him? A male pregnancy wasn't something you saw everyday.

(1 hour later)

"Ok now I want you to breath." The doctor said. The pain had gotten worse, and now Brady was in that room…having a baby, my baby. He gripped onto my hand and started screaming. I had no clue what to do, my little Brady was in pain and I had no idea what to do about it.

"Alright your crowning…your about to have a baby. I need you to push, ok?" There were two nurses helping the doctor and 3 or 4 more doing other random things around the room. I was curious to look down and see where, exactly, the baby was going to come out of, like I said, I have no clue how the actual act of having the baby works.

**(I honestly don't)**

"One, two, three…push!"

"AHHHHHH!" Brady screamed at the top of his lungs and I felt his grip on my hand tighten. He started crying and I kissed his temple.

"It's ok baby, you're doing great…" I said.

"Alright I can see the head." The doctor said.

"One more good push…one, two, three!"

"AH!" Brady cried out.

**Brady's POV**

It felt like someone was trying to rip out an organ out of my…area. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt. Like hot coals had been shoved up inside me. I felt myself being stretched and I screamed and sobbed some more. Finally I felt the object stretching me leave.

"Oh." The doctor said. I looked down at him.

"W-what?"

"Well…um…" the doctor seemed completely confused.

"I don't…um…"

"What!" Emmet snarled. The doctor held out my baby.

Er, well, maybe baby is the wrong term.

Puppy, ya, puppy is the better word.

A baby wolf was in his hands.

"Um." I said, brilliant right? It had a little fur on its body, light brown, like mine. It was whining in a loud pitched voice and trying move over to me.

"Um…" I looked to Emmet for support, but he seemed as confused and shocked as me.

"Its…a dog."

"Wolf." I corrected in a hurry.

"Well…this is a first." The doctor said. suddenly my puppy stopped moving and started to almost vibrate.

"Ah!" The doctor said, surprised. Suddenly it changed, just like I would when changing into a wolf, and there laid a baby, white skin just like Emmet's and one brown, and one red eye. It had Emmet's hair color and his face. I was in shock.

"My baby…"

"Oh…that's…" the baby started screamed at the top of its lungs and crying.

"I…" he handed the baby off to a nurse.

"It seems it just came out shifted, but its completely normal now." The doctor said happily, probably relieved that my baby wasn't a dog.

"Well anyway…everything looks normal now. And it doesn't seem like there are anymore up there so…" the nurse brought back my baby clean, and it had stopped crying. He handed the baby to me.

"Its eyes normally wouldn't be open…but the vampire in it must have made it older than normal…and it is a he. What is his name." the little baby looked up at me with curious eyes. Emmet stared down, some emotion playing across his face.

"We never talked about it…" I smiled suddenly.

"Collin…his name is going to be Collin." Emmet just nodded.

"Ya…Collin." The doctor nodded and left us. The little guy gave a little yawn then looked up at us happily. I couldn't help but smile a weak little smile.

"Let me hold him." Emmet said, finally seeming to regain his cool. I reluctantly held Collin up and Emmet took him, seeming to want to be extremely careful.

"Hey little guy…"

"I'm your daddy….da da." He chuckled. The little guy smiled and touched Emmet's nose. Emmet made a funny face and the little guy smiled even bigger. He handed the little guy back to me and I nuzzled him with my nose. He looked surprised then smiled again. His eyes, which would bother most, sparkled a little. One was a dark red, like a newborn. And the other was chocolate brown, like a werewolf.

"You ready for this?" I asked suddenly, looking up at Emmet. He nodded without hesitation.

"With you I will always be ready."

**Quil's POV**

"Hey! *cough* hey, Quil…" I opened my eyes, everything was a little hazy, I could smell smoke. Paul was standing over me.

"Paul?"

"Got to get out…*cough, cough*" he had what looked like soot on his face. I looked up and around in shock. The jet was in ruins. There was a large hole right through it, and the back was on fire.

"This thing is gonna blow up, get up!" he roared angrily, grabbing my arm and forcing me through the hole. We ran across pavement, we were in a airfield.

"What happened!" I yelled.

"I don't know…those guys were holding us hostage…then the pilot screamed…then I heard a ripping sound and suddenly I was thrown across the plane and I just woke up like 5 minutes ago."

"S-shit what happened? Why did we crash…"

My answer came when I heard a loud scream to our left. We both stopped and turned. Two vampires were in heated combat with each other. One was missing an arm while the other was limping badly. The one with the missing arm was the one who had been on the plane with us.

"What the fu…"

BOOOM

The plane's engine suddenly exploded and me and Paul both ducked down instinctively.

"Fuck!" Paul screamed. He looked back at the fighting; they hadn't even flinched when it exploded.

"We got to help that guy…"

"I wouldn't." we both jumped. A vampire sipping on a Styrofoam cup was standing in from of us.

"Felix did all this to save you guys…don't jeopardize it by getting in the way, he can handle it." Paul looked like he wanted to object but didn't.

"Fine…but if it gets bad I'm going in."

"Fair enough." The guy said. He held out a hand.

"Riley."

"Paul, Quil." Paul said, pointing to himself then me. Paul sniffed then frowned.

"Newborn?"

"Ya…" Riley giggled, seeming almost embarrassed.

"RAH!" the one, I'm guessing Felix, ripped off our other captors head and the body went limp. He ripped it up and set the body on fire. He looked at us and was suddenly there, his shirt in tatters and seeming very muscular all of a sudden.

"God I feel good right now." He moved forward and forced his lips onto Riley's. He moved away after a minute then looked at us.

"Alright, you guys are safe, now let's head into the city and see if the rest of them need help shall we?"

**Seth's POV**

"LEAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my sister had just essentially killed herself.

"LEAH!" I started running forward but I felt Jane holding me back.

"Seth!" Jacob said. I turned on him, my eyes full of fury and accusation.

"YOU!" I ran forward and started punching Jacob weakly.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed.

"She asked me too." He said sadly.

"When!"

"A long time ago…"

"And you didn't tell me! Puh! What a shocker! What else are you lying about huh?" I snarled. He growled.

"Every lie I have told you has been to protect you…"

"Puh! No you haven't!" I roared. He seemed surprised.

"You have only lied to me because you are an overprotective asshole! You have lied to make sure I stay nice and stupid for you! You don't think I can handle this shit so you go off half cocked and don't let me get involved! So fuck you Jacob Black!" I stormed past, shotgun dragging on the metal floor behind me. I got in the elevator and hit the bottom floor button. Just before it closed, Jane rushed in with me as well and before I could protest, the elevator doors closed and we were heading down.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled at her, not really happy with anyone at the moment.

"Just making sure you don't do anything stupid and reckless." She replied mutely.

"Then you can help me…bury…" the anger dissipated and an overwhelming sadness overtook me. This was a moment I would want my Jacob to hold on to…but I was still too frustrated at the moment to want his company. Tears streaked down my face and I sobbed to myself. Jane awkwardly patted my back, but I wasn't going to force her to hug me if she didn't want to. The elevator opened and I wiped my tears up and walked out into the main lobby. We walked through the revolving doors and there was my sister. She was still in wolf form and she looked surprisingly normal, considering her fall. But there was a huge indent in the concrete where she had fallen.

Considering how well she looked, despite the fall, the brief hope that she was still alive peaked into my heart. But it quickly died when my super hearing caught no heartbeat, and I noticed her body didn't move a centimeter. I walked up to her body, buried my face in her fur, and sobbed.

"Hey, get back, all of you!" Jane snarled. I looked up. A huge crowd had gathered to see what was going on, people looked completely freaked out, people taking pictures, people on their phones, most likely calling 911.

Sure enough, I could already hear sirens. I had a good five minutes before a whole manner of people showed up. I noticed Jane pulling out her badge.

"I am a police officer, all of you get back!" I was suddenly glad she was there, holding back the pathetic humans from destroying the site of my sister's death. I stroked her furry leg for the longest time, liking how smooth the fur was. It was sort of like my fur, except more blondish than sandy like mine.

"You would probably want me to forgive Jake huh?" I chuckled sadly, staring at her unmoving head. I looked up.

My heart started pounding a mile a minute.

"N-no." I said, fear overtaking my whole being.

**Jacob's POV**

"You ok?" Alice asked curiously. I sighed.

"Its ok…he is just pissed right now…its all good." His words had stung me more than a billion sword wounds, but I would do whatever it took to gain his forgiveness…including telling him everything. No more lies…ever."

"Come on lets…" I turned suddenly, realizing something.

"Forgot about you two." Tanya and Garrett sat on the couch, looking very weak from there beating from Jane and Alice.

"You gonna kill us?" Tanya asked curiously. She was missing her index and middle finger on her left hand. And Garret was missing his entire left hand.

"No…leave but don't ever let me see you again."

"Well thank god you're a reasonable one…" she stood, picked up Garrett's hand off the ground, and drug him into an elevator. It closed and they were gone.

"Come on…let's head down. Seth is probably…with Leah." I winced as my wound stabbed into me once again. The bleeding had stopped but it was still extremely painful and tender to the touch.

"You ok?" Alice asked worriedly. I smiled weakly at her.

"I've had worse. Remember that time in the 20's when Al Capone…"

"Ya I remember…he was lucky he got arrested before you got your hands on him." Alice chuckled. We got in the elevator and headed down.

"So…why did you lie to Seth?" Alice asked, staring up at me. I sighed and my eyebrows kneaded.

"Look…I wasn't lying when I said to protect him…but…you see. Leah seemed to have…forgotten but a long time ago, she made me swear I would never let her near Seth until Sam was out of her life. At the time it seemed reasonable because she already had plans to leave…but she just…never seemed to be able to…back there...when she joined my pack at the last minute…you can't even imagine what kind of will power it took for her to be able to say those words…it must be why she asked me to order her to kill Sam…breaking Sam's order, and joining another wolfs pack must have literally…destroyed her willpower. It destroyed her…but she did it all for Seth. Not me, not anyone else, just for Seth…she loved him more than I can even go into…but you know…it's good she is dead…she can rest in peace now…she can be happy." Alice didn't respond. She just nodded in understanding.

The elevator door opened and we walked slowly out, mostly for my benefit. But the second we walked outside, the sound of hundreds of people filled my ears. Pedestrians, police officers closing off the area, photographers, even a television crew had appeared. Leah's wolf body lay right in the middle of it all. Jane was next to Seth, who was staring at a space past Leah. Jane was arguing with police officers, probably trying to get them to leave. But Jane was shoving her badge in their face and screaming at them.

I suddenly noticed Tanya and Garrett a little ways off, taking in the scene. We walked up to them.

"What the fuck are you two still doing here?" I growled.

"Just taking it in." Tanya said, obviously surprised by the surroundings.

"Its just a little surprising how quickly humans are able to gather in less than 20 minutes."

"You act like you were never a human to begin with." I said. Tanya just smirked.

"You let me live Jacob Black." She yelled over the increasing crowd.

"Just know, one day I will repay that. I am a woman who hates to be in dept…come Garrett. Let us take our leave." She turned to me and held out her hand. I frowned at her then sighed and took it. We shook hands and then she was gone, just like that.

Alice helped me run up to Seth, well hobble more than run. I could hear reporters screaming questions at us.

"I will explain everything later! Right now, you need to get ALL of these idiotic paparazzi out of here!"

"Listen fangy…." The police officer started to growl. Jane suddenly snarled.

"You pathetic human! You do NOT call me that!" the pathetic little man seemed shocked by the sudden reaction.

"Jane!" Alice said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't. Not worth it." Jane hissed and the guy jumped.

"Seth." I said. he didn't even register I was there.

"Seth." I repeated.

"Jake." He croaked, I could just barely hear him over the crowd.

"Baby I know its hard…"

"W-we failed." He said. my heart froze.

Impossible.

Seth pointed.

There was a crack in the concrete.

But Sam Uley wasn't in it.

Sam Uley, had escaped.

"N-no it's impossible…no one, not even a vampire could have survived that…"

"H-he must have did something…like…he shifted and used most of Leah's body as a pillow just before he hit…he would have broken bones but…J-Jake. Leah died for…no…reason….Sam…" Seth started sobbing and I held him against me.

I would find Sam Uley.

But this time, no swords, no guns, no anything.

Wolf vs wolf.

When I found Sam Uley, they won't even be able to register the corpse to see if it was a human.

**WHAT A TWIST! :D Keep reading kiddies…there is only the epilogue left O_O**


	13. Epilogue

The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 2 pt 13

**Well my children! This is the end of the story, the epilogue (sniffle) this has been fun to write I must admit. I am a little sad that I didn't reach 100 reviews… (Sniffle)…but I guess I can get over it.**

**After this story though, I am gonna post two new stories. One is a one-shot called 'A Cat Named Alice' and the other is currently untitled.**

**Finale: Epilogue**

**Seth's POV (Last POV)**

I walked through me and Jakes house. Only wearing a pair of baggy shorts that belonged to Jake. I walked out to the porch, Jake sat out there, shirtless and also in shorts, though his fit him perfectly. He was smoking a small cigarette, I frowned and walked up to him, and hugged his back, my arms wrapping around his ripped stomach.

"Why are you smoking…you only smoke when you are really stressed."

"I think I have a right to be." He chuckled. He twisted around and stared down at me, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He stared down at me and smiled.

"Don't you look hot today." He grabbed the giant shorts and lifted them up my body a little bit for me. I smiled and he smirked back.

"I mean geez you are just working the after sex glow this morning…" I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

"You aren't gonna start smoking again…it smells horrible and I don't like it…" I looked up and he plucked the cigarette from his lips and put it out on the wood porch.

"Fine with me…" he led me into the bedroom and he held me against him on the bed. He kissed the top of my head over and over.

"I love you, I love you…" he said that with every kiss.

"Jake." I giggled. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Sorry…it's just…" he suddenly frowned.

"When I left…I was half convinced I was never going to see you again…" I nodded in understanding and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I…when you got hurt I…and you…" I sighed and he stroked my cheek in understanding.

"I know…"

"At least we were able to get the body out of there…" it had taken a lot of effort, and even some bribing, but in the end, we were able to get Leah's body out of there. She was now buried in the Fork's cemetery.

"Ya well…" he sighed and hugged me tighter.

"I can't help being stressed…I mean…" he kissed my nose.

"Sam is going to come for us eventually."

"I know."

"We are going to have to face him…and I know he is angry right now…he is going to come for us soon…but he needs time to heal…"

"Eventually…but we will cross that bridge when we come to it." I said with a smile. He fell on his back and stretched out his whole body and groaned out. He had completely healed just two days ago, as to six days ago, when he had gotten hurt.

"Haven't you made a full recovery." I giggled, kissing the spot where he had been stabbed, not even a scar remained.

"Ya well, I guess I'm just a quick healer." He chuckled. I frowned, should I tell him now? Yes.

"Jake…"

"Hey…I am feeling real jittery…want to take a shower with me?" he started kissing up my arm and I giggled. It could wait.

"Ya…"

"Alright then." He picked me up and ripped my shorts down to my feet. I kicked them off and he carried me to the shower. He kissed my chest and let his own shorts fall to the ground. He kissed my lips and I felt his hand slowly travel down my chest until it was over my pubic hairs. I shivered as my cock grew to attention, soon fully hard. The head of my cock rubbed just under his belly button and I noticed him shiver just like me.

"God you are so perfect." His hand lowered until it was on my shaft and he started to pump it in slow, deliberate movements. I started to whimper against his lips, which were relentlessly covering my face in kisses.

"Want my mouth on it?" he whispered huskily against my cheek. He kissed down to my neck, were he sucked on the spot between my shoulder and neck, bruising the skin. He suddenly bit sharply into the area, making me cry out weakly, my knees shook; I wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

"C-can't stand…" my knees started to buckle and I fell against him. He quietly lifted me, his hands on my butt cheeks, and put me down on the counter, my back to the giant wall mirror and the sink connected inside the counter. My legs were on his shoulders, his hands on my thighs.

"Lets see how much cum I can get outta you." He chuckled. I felt sweat start to drip down my body. The shower was already on and the door was closed, steam filled the room quickly. The mirror behind me was started to fog up and sweat dripped down Jacob as well. He kissed the inside of my thigh, before planting butterfly kisses on my cock. My next breath came in sharply and he pressed his fingers hard on my thighs to keep me from bucking upwards.

"F-fuck Jake." I gasped out as feelings of ecstasy overtook me.

"Want me to take it all in…balls and all?" he chuckled. He really could do it, my cock was small and he had put my balls and cock all in at the same time before…it had been years since he had last done it…around the time we were experimenting with role play….don't make me think about that…I shudder when I do.

"Y-yes." I whimpered. He nodded and smirked as he grabbed my cock and fit it all in his mouth easily. He gently grabbed my balls, and put them in with my cock. I gasped and my hands tangled themselves in his hair.

"Oh!" I gasped out. "Oh!"

He sucked on all of them at the same time, it was an orgasmic feeling I just can't describe with justice. His tongue skillfully played with my balls then my hard tip, which was leaking pre-cum. I started to make loud, high pitched, 'oh!' sounds as I came closer and closer.

"G-gonna cum! G-gonna cum!" I screamed. I was about to orgasm when he pulled off of me and started to quickly pump my cock.

"Come on baby, cum for me." I screamed his name as my orgasm overtook me and cum shot out of me, landing on his chest and the counter. He slowed his pumping and made his pumps much harder and deliberate than before, wanting me to savor it. Finally I was done and I started falling forward. I was weak, from the orgasm and the steam which had filled the whole bathroom and made it feel like a sauna.

"J-Jake." I gasped, it was hard to breath. He picked me up and our sweaty chests pressed up against each other. Sweaty Jake always somehow turned me on, I started to lick his chest like a puppy, I couldn't help it. He chuckled, he was in that mood.

"You're mine." He growled. I felt myself already succumbing to him, I would do whatever he wanted. He brought me into the shower, water cascaded down on us. He started licking me face, cleaning off the sweat with the help of the water. Then he lifted me by my thighs and I felt his hard on pressing against my heat.

"Jake." I gasped.

"Mine." He growled, his chest puffed out and his muscles flexed. So hard, so soft, so wet. He was perfection.

"Gonna fuck you till you can't see straight. Because you deserve to feel good…" he licked my nipple and I cried out as he suddenly started chewing on it. I whimpered and then screamed as he suddenly pushed the head of his cock inside me. I ended up digging my nails into his back, I broke the skin. He kissed up to my forehead, not even seeming to notice. He kissed my forehead 3, 4, times and kept his lips against my forehead as he pushed the rest of the way in, all 14 wide, hard, hot inches were inside me. I started gasping out and he made a 'Shhh' sound as continued kissing my forehead. He moved his hips back a little then thrusted back inside, searching for my prostate. Until he found it, the width of it stretched me far and hurt badly. With their only being water and him not preparing my hole, It hurt bad. I felt something leaking out of my ass though I wasn't sure what until I saw the slightly reddish water going down the shower drain.

"B-bleeding." I whimpered.

"Shhh…it'll be fine, I'll find it…" he kept kissing my forehead. He kept going until I felt it. He found my spot and I cried out as the pain disappeared, it became replaced by an intense pleasure that made me start to cry. It felt that good.

"Found it baby...I'll hit it everytime for you I promise…" he did, with every thrust I felt him slam into that spot, making my sobs more evident. But he didn't stop, he knew they weren't tears of pain, it was just so good…he nuzzled my face with his nose and I forced my eyes to open so I could look into his eyes, which stared right back into mine with what I could only describe as love.

"Let's go together baby." He said, tangling out fingers together and grabbing my cock with his other hand. I started whimpering and he ran his lips and nose over my lips and cheeks.

"Come on baby…lets go."

"Y-ya." I whimpered in a high pitched sort of whisper. He moaned surprisingly loud as he started to cum inside me. I was practically screamed as cum exploded out of me, covering his stomach. I felt his cum explode inside me, covering my prostate and filling me to the brink. It dribbled out of my hole and I saw a little go down the drain. By this point, I couldn't even lift my head because I had no energy left in me. If it wasn't for Jake I would be on the shower floor. He groaned as he pulled out of me. His huge, cum covered, practically steaming cock pressed against my own and I smiled.

"Did I do that?"

"Ya…that's just what you do to me." He chuckled. He easily realized that I couldn't move on my own so he turned off the shower and moved me through our sauna of a bathroom and put me in the bathtub. He opened the door and the steam came rushing out, he left it open until most of the steam was gone, and it wasn't hard to breath anymore, then closed the door again and turned on the bathtub. It filled up and I felt it envelope most of my body. He got in and suddenly filled it with bubbles. I stared surprised.

"Bubble Bath?"

"Haven't done it in a long time." He said with a smile. I grinned and blew on the bubbles, making a couple hit Jake's nose. I grinned and he grinned back. I felt myself moving, the bubbles seeming to rejuvenate my energy. I made him lay on his back against the tub and I started playing with the bubbles while he watched with a smile on his face. I started decorating his face with them; I ended up giving him a giant, bubble beard. He raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"You are working the beard."

"Maybe." He chuckled. I grinned and wiped it off and started again. This time just giving him a mustache. He smiled and picked a little up and put it on my chin. He smiled.

"Working the goatee." I giggled and gave him a soapy kiss. He was grinning happily.

"Thanks for that."

Was now the time to tell him?

"Um…Jake…" I twiddled my thumbs and he noticed my nervous expression immediately.

"Baby?"

"Um…you remember after Paul explained about Sam and we got home and…well we fucked?" he nodded.

"Before I left. I remember…why?"

"Um Jake…"

"Is it because I was too rough? Because if I was then I won't ever…"

"Jake…I'm pregnant." I said, shutting him up immediately. His eyes grew wide, and the dumbest expression crossed his face.

"Um…what?"

**:D As you can tell, I have left this open because I plan on writing one more story, The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 3. Look though, it isn't gonna happen for a little while. Because this story was written totally on a whim and I feel like I kinda screwed it up…I wanted it to be longer. Anyway, I am going to write my one-shot and then write this new Seth/Jake story that is a long one. But when that's done, I will write one more BACDA to finish up the series. Haha…this has been so much fun to do, I love all of you, please review and please check out my One-shot that I will publish soon. A Cat Named Alice is its name. Thank you all for the awesome reviews.**

**Love you all! ^_^**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT READ NOW!

BACDA2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Ok everyone, I have been extremely busy with school, hence why I have not posted in FOREVER. Anyway, I fell HORRIBLE about that, so I have a special treat for you all. **

**The Prologue for the final Black and Clearwater.**

**Yes I am still posting a new story before that one, but this is just a sorry gift for not posting in forever.**

**Also, I have removed a few of my stories because…well I am not ever going to finish them, sorry. But the one's I kept are either one-shots, already complete, or I do plan to finish one day.**

**Anywho, prepare for the most mind blowing thing you will ever read…lol.**

**Oh and please check out my new upcoming story 'Grit' based off the movie 'True Grit'.**

**The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency: Finale**

**The Prologue of the End**

**? POV**

Gravity

The very word brings acid to my throat and tears to my eyes. It makes rain fall down, makes man tied to the ground, I never want to fall into the gravity.

You're Gravity.

I always thought I was stronger than that, stronger than the gravity and wasn't limited to this god forsaken world.

But I didn't know you always had a noose around my neck either.

I guess in the end I was with you till the end.

Free will was never an option, not in your gravity.

"Don't you love me at all?" I asked, my voice pleading begging.

"You know I…"

"Then don't." I sobbed, pleading.

"I don't want to." He sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks, he never cried.

"Then why? Why you son of a bitch!" I sobbed, running up and beating his chest with all the strength in my body, the papers in my hands falling to the ground, the papers that revealed the truth.

The truth about the fall, Gravity bringing me back to earth once again.

How many times?

"Never again!" I sobbed, beating his white tee covered chest.

"Please never again!"

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Seth…"

"No Jacob! Never again! Please! I'm begging you!" I screamed, the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"IT'S GONE SETH!" he screamed back.

"YOU CAN'T EVER REMEMBER THIS!"

"PLEASE!" I sobbed. He forced me to sit, and looked me right in the eye. I couldn't move.

I felt myself already being tugged back into him, his gravity grabbed me.

He spoke, his words filled with that tone, the tone he swore to me he would never use on me. Tears streaked down my cheeks.

"I hate you." I sobbed as the gravity crashed down on me.

"I hate you Jacob Black." Then he was done.

And I forgot what I had even said.

Gravity had won again.


End file.
